Snowball
by CelestialMoon17
Summary: There's another Yule Ball going on in the Trio's seventh year, but it's not going to be anything like the one that they all remember . . . COMPLETE
1. Preperations

The fic that you're about to read, has a portion of truth in it. It is based off something that happened to me awhile ago. (Well general idea anyways!) So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters (they're all belonging to J.K Rowling).

On with the story!

'Snowball' - A R/H two-shot.

It was early December at Hogwarts, and people were starting to feel the cold that was sweeping through the castle at an incredible rate. One minute it was cool November weather, the next thing you know, snow starts blanketing the grounds, making it very cold, and very difficult to get to classes.

On this particular day though, no one was minding the cold as much. For the dinner that was being served was filled with delicious warm stews, and hot apple pie for dessert.

"Oh this is heaven." Ron Weasley said, taking a huge bite out of his pie.

"I think you're exaggerating a little bit Ron. It's only pie after all. Now winning the Quidditch World Cup on the other hand . . . " Harry Potter trailed off, a dreamy look on his face.

"Oh you boys! Quidditch and food, that's all you think about!" Hermione Granger gave her best friends each a mock glare, and then grinned at them, shaking her head. "But on the other hand, food isn't all that bad." she took a bite out of her pie, being considerably neater than Ron.

Ron was about to come up with a comeback remark, when they all heard the sound of someone tapping their glass, trying to get everyone's attention. Everyone looked up at the head table expectantly, the sound of chatter dying out. The person trying to get their attention was none other than Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts.

"I do hope that you have all found the dinner to your satisfaction." A series of nods ran throughout the hall, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Well I have some news that will also hopefully be to your satisfaction."

The food consumption slowed to a stop, and people fixed their gaze on Dumbledore.

"Due to the success of the Yule Ball 3 years ago, I've decided to hold another one." he paused as yells and shouts of glee filled the air, and then held up his and for silence once more. "But this ball will be different from the traditional one." again he paused to let his comment sink in. "At this ball, you will not have a partner in the beginning. So I must ask that you do not go looking for a partner, because it would be pointless." Minor groans filled the air, mostly from the girls, the boys were looking relieved.

"More about the ball will be revealed closer to Christmas. That is all. Enjoy the rest of your dinner."

As soon as he sat down, the Great Hall began buzzing with conversation about the ball.

"Well isn't this interesting." Hermione said.

"Yeah. Imagine having a ball, and not being allowed to ask someone!" Ginny looked rather upset.

"Well that's easy to say, because you're girls." Ron said.

"What's that supposed to mean Ron?" Hermione gave him a dark look, But Ron wasn't undaunted.

"Well the boys always have to do the asking, and the girls get to decide the boy's fate, and then when the ball comes, they all sit around and look pretty and smug, because they didn't have to do a damn thing."

"Ron!" Hermione gave him a very scathing look, and got up from the table, pushing past several people who looked at her in surprise.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny both gave Ron glares of their own.

"That was a very stupid thing to say Ron." Harry said.

"Especially because it's not true!" Ginny snapped.

"You know damn well it is Ginny!" Ron hissed back. He saw Ginny go pale, and quietly get up from the table, making an exit similar to Hermione's.

"You are such a prat sometimes Ron." Harry shook his head. "And not very bright."

"Jesus Harry! First Hermione, then Ginny, and now you! Doesn't anyone see that I'm right?" Ron bellowed, causing heads to swivel in their direction.

"Shut up a minute will you?" Harry hissed.

Ron gave him a murderous glance, but kept quiet. The two of them finished the rest of their dessert in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

"That stupid prat! Where does he get off saying things like that?"

Hermione stormed up into the girls dorm, and into her own private room at the end of the hall. She got her own room because she was head girl, and both the head girl and the head boy always got their own separate rooms. Hermione rather liked it that way. It kept out the noise and the people from the other dorms.

But tonight, even her room couldn't block out the noise of excited talking about the upcoming ball. In the end, she gave up, and went into the hallway towards Ginny's dorm. They were pretty close, and she knew Ginny had a thing or two to say about Ron's sexist comment. On the way there, however, she was intercepted by Lavender and Parvati, and they were looking rather glum.

"What's up with you guys?" Hermione was a little surprised. She figured that they would be the most excited about the ball, and here they were, looking dejected.

"Isn't it terrible how we can't have partners?" Lavender asked.

Ah, so that's why they're so depressed Hermione thought.

"I suppose it is, but I think it's ok in some ways."

"How so?" Parvati asked.

"Well it means less boys get hurt when they're rejected." Hermione smiled at them.

"But Hermione! Half the fun of going to the ball is to see how many boys will compete for your attention."

"Yeah, and to what lengths they will got to win your affections."

Gag me with a spoon Hermione thought, but she kept her smile on, and said.

"Well if that's what you think . . . "

She gave them a polite smile, and turned to go back to her room, the planned attempt for a conversation with Ginny now abandoned. Lavender and Parvati watched her go back to her room.

"Poor girl." Lavender said, shaking her head.

"When she finds out that Ron fancies her, she's going to be caught off guard, that's for sure."

"And now we have to devise a new way to get them together."

"Why did Dumbledore have to make it no partners? Why?" Parvati looked angry, but Lavender smiled.

"Perhaps it will all work out in the end."

The two friends linked arms, and made their way into their dorm for a night filled with planning a scheme to make two people who were obviously perfect for each other FINALLY admit their feelings.

* * *

There was no more information about the ball for the next week, and gradually the talk about it was beginning to die down. Now however, talk was starting up about what to wear. The girls were planning on going to Hogsmeade on the weekend to go scout for dress robes. But Dumbledore had a different plan.

It was Friday, December 12. The ball was in two weeks, and everyone was excited about the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade.

"I can't wait to get some dress robes. I've been saving my money for months!" Ginny was so excited, she was hardly eating.

"I think that I'll probably go for a plainer style." Hermione was looking right at Ron when she said that. She still hadn't completely forgiven him for his comment. Ron took the hint.

"Hermione, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

She shook her head, and gave an exasperated sigh.

That girl is going to drive me insane Ron thought to himself. To Harry, he said.

"What's up with her?"

"Let's just enjoy the dessert Ron." Harry said, eyeing the pie that was appearing on the table.

"Pie!" Ron forgot about Hermione, and began to dig in.

Hermione and Ginny stopped talking long enough to grab a piece, and then they went back to their conversation. A few minutes later, they all heard Dumbledore clear his throat. Everyone stopped eating, and looked at him expectantly, waiting for news on the ball.

"As you all must know, there is a Hogsmeade visit coming up tomorrow." he began. Everyone seemed to hold their breath, waiting for what he was going to say next.

"And I imagine the girls, and perhaps a few boys will be getting their dress robes." he paused again, letting the atmosphere build.

"But I must ask that when you go down to Hogsmeade, that you pay special attention to the muggle dress shops situated near the edge of the village." Everyone was now looking curiously at him. He drew a deep breath, and revealed the second part of this unusual ball.

"At this ball, not only will you not have any partners, you will also be donning muggle clothing."

Gasps of shock and outrage filled the room.

"And yes, I too, along with the other staff members will all be dressed muggle for the night. And if you choose not to dress muggle, you will not be allowed to attend." he gave everyone a warm smile, before sitting back down to finish his dessert, and to talk to Professor McGonagall.

"Wow! You know, I think Dumbledore is onto something!" Ron's voice was full of admiration. Harry was also looking fairly relieved. The girls however . . . they were not as thrilled.

"What is going on in that man's head?" Ginny was looking angry.

"He clearly has an idea, and I'm not going to argue it." Hermione said.

"Hermione . . . you do realize that we can't dress up?"

"Yes we can. Muggles wear pretty nice stuff, and I personally like dressing up in muggle clothing."

"Well you were born in the muggle world, I wasn't." Ginny was looking more annoyed now.

"Relax Gin. Tomorrow I'll take you to the muggle dress shop, and help you."

She heaved a sigh.

"Fine."

And not another word was said, as they all finished their dessert in utter silence, a silence mirroring the one that had happened only one week ago.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning with a feeling of excitement that she couldn't quite place, but before she could fully come to any conclusions, there was a knock at her door.

"Hermione? Are you up? It's Ginny."

Suddenly the events from the previous night tumbled into her mind. She sprang out of bed, and opened her door. A fully dressed Ginny stood there, grinning.

"Come on, get dressed! We're leaving in an hour!"

"Whoa there, what's the rush?"

"I want to get there early, before all the other girls do."

"Well it'll be busy either way . . . "

"Hermione!"

"Ok, ok, I'm getting dressed."

A few minutes later, Hermione and Ginny went down into the common room, and joined Harry and Ron who were also dressed.

"Good morning." Hermione greeted them.

"Morning." Harry smiled at her. Ron mumbled his 'good morning', and then walked towards the portrait hole. The others followed, and they were soon making their way towards the Great Hall for some breakfast. On the way they came across Mafloy who was looking rather disgusted, and talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

"I can't believe this! That stupid mud-blood lover is taking a tradition and ruining it with his muggle additions."

"Well if you don't like it Malfoy, then don't come!" Ginny said.

Malfoy turned to them, looking very annoyed.

"Keep out of this Weasel!"

"Isn't it required for the head boy and the head girl to be at the ball?" Hermione had a smug look on her face.

"Damn you mudblood." Malfoy's glare was cold enough to stop her heart, and Hermione actually felt a little weak.

"Take that back Malfoy!" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time.

"Why should I?"

"Why you little-"

Ron was about to take a swing at Malfoy, when Professor McGonagall strode into the hallway.

"Is there a problem?"

Instantly, Ron put down his fist, and turned to McGonagall.

"No Professor, everything is fine."

"Yeah." Malfoy echoed, giving Ron an evil glare.

'Well then, I suggest you all come get some breakfast before you leave."

They all followed McGonagall into the Great Hall, and sat down at their respective tables. As soon as Malfoy was out of sight, Ron shook his head angrily.

"That stupid evil prat! He has no right to say that kind of stuff!"

"Relax Ron, I'm over it." and indeed Hermione was eating her breakfast quite calmly.

"How the bloody hell do you keep from murdering him?"

"Well Ron, for one thing, I'm head girl, and for another thing, murdering is illegal." everyone laughed, and Ron gave a defeated sigh.

"I give up."

Soon enough they had finished eating, and were ready to go to Hogsmeade.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ginny was completely excited, and Hermione was only slightly less so. The boys were looking rather bored.

"We'll see you guys in a few hours at The Three Broomsticks!" Hermione yelled, as Ginny practically dragged her off.

"Girls . . . who needs them?" Harry muttered.

"I quite agree."

And so Harry and Ron joined the other unwilling boys that were all headed to get some muggle clothing for what was sure to be the most interesting thing that happened so far this year.

* * *

"OOOOH look at this one!"

Ginny held up a long purple sequined dress that shimmered in the light.

"I don't think that would suit you, and besides, look at the price." Ginny did so, and her eyes widened.

"Exactly."

Hermione and Ginny had been at the muggle dress shop for quite awhile, and the prospects so far were pretty grim. The dresses were either too casual, too expensive, or too revealing.

"Wow! How about this?" Ginny held out a blue medieval dress that had very long, flowing sleeves.

"Again Ginny . . . look at the price."

And there went another pretty, but expensive dress back onto the rack.

"I swear if I don't find a dress soon, I may as well just not go." Ginny moaned.

"Relax Ginny. There are many more dresses we have yet to see. I'm sure there's one here that will suit you perfectly-"

And as she said that, Hermione's eye caught sight of something shiny. She walked over to a rack they hadn't touched, and pulled off the dress.

"Hey Ginny, come look at this!"

"What?" Ginny came over, and eyed the dress in Hermione's hand. It was a black off the shoulder that shimmered in the light, and came to a flared skirt that fell just above the knees.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"It's beautiful." Ginny breathed, and then suddenly looked nervous. "But what's the price?"

Hermione looked, and saw to her complete surprise, that it was in their price range.

"Well Ginny, you can afford it, but only just."

"Let me go try it on!"

So Hermione handed Ginny the dress, and the younger girl disappeared into one of the numerous dressing rooms that were at the back of the store. While she was waiting, Hermione took the opportunity to look for a dress for herself. She caught sight of something pink and white, but before she could go over to examine it, Ginny came out of the dressing room.

"Well Hermione?"

Hermione looked at her, and gasped. The dress fit perfectly, and it accentuated her pert figure. The dress made her red hair look like fire, and the off-the-shoulder look exposed her creamy white shoulders.

"You look . . . wow Ginny. It's beautiful."

"I know." Ginny was grinning broadly. "And look."

She stuck out her legs, and Hermione saw the knee high black boots she was wearing.

"And the best part is . . . I can afford both."

Hermione smiled, and hugged her friend. Ginny's smile lit up her entire face.

"And now we have to find a gown for you Herm."

"Good luck." Hermione was quite picky about her clothes, especially muggle ones.

"We'll find one. Trust me."

Ginny disappeared back into the dressing room, and while she was in there, Hermione headed towards the rack where she'd spotted the pink and white dress. She pulled it out, and examined it. Perhaps I'll try it on . . . She was still considering the idea when Ginny came out of the dressing room.

"What're you looking at?" Ginny came up behind her.

"This." Hermione held up the dress, and she saw Ginny's eyes widen.

"Hermione that's perfect! Go try it on!"

"I don't know Ginny . . . it's a pretty dress . . but it's also a little . . . you know." Hermione didn't want to say it. Ginny got the message.

"No it's not. It looks perfectly modest to me. Try it on!" her friend urged.

Hermione heaved a sigh.

"Alright . . . but if it looks horrible, I'm NOT coming out."

"Suit yourself."

While Hermione was in the dressing room, Ginny caught sight of two girls who were also looking around for their dresses. At a closer distance, Ginny saw that it was none other than Parvati and Lavender, the two girls in Hermione's old dorm.

"Hello." she greeted them, when they came upon her.

"Oh hello Ginny." Parvati said politely. They passed her by, and then suddenly doubled back, and stopped by her.

"Is Hermione with you?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, she's in the dressing room right now, trying on a dress."

"Oooh!" they both squealed. Ginny suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hey Ginny . . . "came Hermione's voice.

"Yeah?"

Hermione stepped out of the dressing room.

"What do you think?"

All three of the girls gasped at the same time. The dress was a one sleeve, with a rose pinned to the shoulder. The dress was form fitting, hugging her feminine curves, and ended in a pink and white ruffled skirt. Hermione also had on black fishnets, and an uncertain smile.

"Oh my god Hermione!" Lavender gushed.

"Wow!" Parvati looked amazed.

"When did you get here?" Hermione now suddenly felt embarrassed. Embarrassed, but happy. She looked at herself in the mirror, and barely recognized herself.

"Just a few minutes ago." Lavender said.

"I saw get that dress, and you'll have Ron drooling over you all night! Ow!"

Parvati cringed at the elbow in the side from Lavender, but the damage had been done.

"Ron? Why would he care what I wear?"

All three girls shook their heads.

"Because he likes you Hermione! Get with it!"

"He does not" But even as she said that, she knew that she was lying.

"Believe what you will, but everyone knows."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm going to change."

"Are you getting the dress then?" Ginny asked. Lavender and Parvati waited expectantly.

"Might as well."

"Yay!" Ginny grinned again, and the two girls smiled mischievously.

Hermione went back into the dressing rooms, and the two girls went back to looking for their own dresses.

Soon, Hermione was out, and they went up to pay for their things. They left the store with a lot less money than coming in, but with two beautiful dresses that were sure to turn heads.

"That was fun." Hermione said, grinning.

"Indeed."

Hermione glanced at her watch, and gave a little yelp.

"We have to be at The Three Broomsticks in five minutes!"

So off they ran to meet Harry and Ron, having no idea of what they had gone through only hours earlier . . .

* * *

2 hours ago

"So . . . any idea what you want?" Harry asked Ron, as they made their way into the men's muggle dress shop.

"You're the expert here!"

"Well my suggestion . . . go for suit pants, and a black shirt. Or navy blue."

"Suit pants?" Ron gave Harry a blank look.

"You'll see."

Soon enough they were in the shop, which was miraculously empty.

"Everyone's probably waiting till the last minute to get theirs" Ron mumbled.

"Well we'll get a better selection." Harry said, trying to be cheerful.

"Not like I care." Ron said under his breath.

They made their way towards the back, where all the suits were. Harry pulled a pair of pants off the rack, and showed them to Ron.

"Suit pants." he handed them to Ron, who took them, and held them up.

"And here" Harry tossed Ron a navy blue silk shirt, who caught it without thinking.

"Go try it on."

"Geez, since when did you become a fashion expert?" Ron mumbled, but did as he was told.

While he was changing, Harry found himself another pair of black suit pants, and a dark green silk shirt. He also found two ties, one dark red, and the other a pale gray. Soon enough Ron came out.

"Well?" He looked very unsure of himself.

"Tuck in your shirt." Harry advised. Ron did so.

"I think you look good Ron."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

The shirt showed off his masculine figure, and made him look older and more sophisticated. The pants fit perfectly. The only thing marring his appearance was his ratty shoes.

"You need black shoes, but we'll get them later. Here." Harry handed Ron the tie, and he gave Harry his predictable blank stare.

"It's a tie. I'll put it on."

About 30 seconds later, Harry stood back, and surveyed his work.

"Now just pull it up." Ron did, and Harry smiled.

"I think we're done with you."

Ron looked in the mirror, and saw the handsome looking guy staring back at him.

"Maybe I could get used to this." he said, smiling.

"Told you."

"How do you get this off?" Ron asked, tugging at the tie.

"Be careful!" Harry removed it, and handed it to Ron.

"Now hurry up. I have to try on my stuff."

Ron went back into the dressing room, and Harry waited patiently, all the while thinking of the look on the girl's faces when they saw them. Harry knew his would fit, but he wanted to try it on just the same. A few minutes later, Ron emerged, looking normal again.

"Be back in a sec."

Harry went into the dressing room, and in less than 2 minutes had passed when he came out in his outfit, tie and all.

"Geez Harry. You're pretty fast." Ron said.

"Can't help it." Harry shrugged, and looked in the mirror. He saw that he looked very distinguished and handsome. He looked good.

"Well I'm good." Harry said. "Now all we need is shoes."

"And then we can go to Honeydukes." Ron said, grinning. "The girls will still be there for awhile."

"You said it Ron."

20 minutes later, they emerged from the muggle clothing shop loaded with their outfits, complete with shoes.

"Thank Harry, for helping me out." Ron clearly looked embarrassed.

"It's no problem, and besides, I was actually having fun." Ron raised en eyebrow.

"But don't tell anyone, or you'll be sorry." Harry gave him a mock glare. Ron laughed.

"Don't worry I won't."

And so they headed off the Honeydukes to pass up the time, waiting for the girls.

* * *

Everyone now had their outfits, and they met in The Three Broomsticks, ordered a few drinks, and were chatting merrily. The rest of the day passed swiftly.

In just two weeks, the most interesting celebration of the year was about to take place. And the rules were set in place, all but a few, which would be revealed on the night of the ball.

And it will be a night to remember.

A/N: This is actually going to be a two-shot, so stay tuned for part two! Will Ron and Hermione admit their feelings for each other? Will Harry and Ginny perhaps take a liking to each other? Has Dumbledore gone completely insane? Find out in the second half of the story! Bye for now! Love Ya Lotz! Bandana Gurl


	2. Realizations

Hello again everyone! This is part two (of three) of my fic 'Snowball', and I hope that you will all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and never will, so that's why I write the disclaimer.

Before I go on, I must tell you that there is much WAFF and FLUFF to be read, so go brush your teeth before you get cavities! (LOL!)

On with the story!

you know where we last left off, so I'll get right into it!

'Snowball' - An R/H two-shot fic (part two)

The holiday season at Hogwarts was generally a pleasant, peaceful time of the year. This year, however, was far from relaxing. People were wondering about the most highly anticipated event of the year, and on top of that, there was a certain feeling in the air, it mingled into the already crazed atmosphere, and turned it into a rather frenzied one.

The result of all this being constant whispering, all hours of the day, and well into the night too.

"Honestly! Have people not heard of the word 'Quiet'?"

Hermione was mumbling to herself. She was in the library to try to escape the noise in the common room, but found out shortly that it didn't matter where she went. The noise was all over the school. It was like an infection. An epidemic. She sighed, and rubbed her temple, staring at the mass of papers sitting before her.

"I still have SOOO much work to do . . . "she trailed off, and leaned back in her seat. The holidays had only just started, but Hermione was already deep into her homework as per usual. The ball was in one week, and Hermione knew that if she didn't get her homework done before then, she wouldn't get it done at all.

"I just wish there was some way to get some piece and quiet!"

Suddenly she sat bolt upright, as realization hit her. Of course! How could I be so thick? Shaking her head, Hermione gathered up her books, and quickly left the library, heading for her own private dorm. Why she didn't think of the idea before, she didn't know. I must be ill she decided, and then chuckled to herself. No I think I'm just severely tired. All this talk about the ball is making me sleepy

And so humming to herself, Hermione reached Gryffindor tower, and made it safely into her dorm, where she was sure to get some serious work done. But Lavender and Parvati had other plans for her . . .

"So you think we should talk to Hermione now?" Lavender asked Parvati, a few minutes later. They'd seen her come into the common room, disappear into her dorm. They'd figured she was doing her homework, but how could she even be thinking about homework when something like this was going on?

"Of course we should! We should have done it when she got in!" The two girls eagerly approached Hermione's dorm, and knocked.

"Who is it?" came her muffled reply.

"It's us." Parvati said. She knew Hermione would know who it was. Sure enough, she heard a sigh, and then her voice.

"Coming."

Seconds later, the door opened to reveal a slightly impatient Hermione.

"What do you want?" she asked, politely enough.

"To talk." Lavender said simply.

"Well I'd like to, but I have a fair amount of work left to do, so if you'll excuse me . . . "Hermione began to close her door, but Parvati stopped her.

"It's important."

Hermione gave another sigh, and stepped out into the hallway.

"You have my attention." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's about the ball."

Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh. "I'd hardly call that important!"

"Come on Hermione, just listen to us." Parvati said, ignoring the annoyed look Hermione was giving her.

"During the ball, you have to find some way to be alone with Ron."

"Why?" Hermione gave them a confused look. Both girls were exasperated.

"So you guys can do some talking "Lavender said, an amused grin on her face.

"I talk to Ron all the time! Why would I need to be alone with him?"

Both girls shook their heads, and stared at Hermione as if she'd just asked the dumbest question in the world.

"That's not the kind of talking I mean Hermione." Parvati said.

"Then what do you-"Hermione stopped short, as it hit her. A hint of a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I couldn't do that with Ron! We're just friends!"

"You say that, but it's not what you feel." Lavender said knowingly.

"What I feel? I care for him yes, but not more than a friend."

"So you say, but I've seen how you look at him when you think he's not looking, and I'm sure you've seen him look at you."

Hermione paused, and thought about it. Yes she'd seen Ron staring at her occasionally, but she didn't think much of it. She thought that he was just thinking about something, and daydreaming.

And as of late, she HAD been staring at Ron, because something inside of her was beginning to realize a few things that she didn't quite want to be discovered yet. Like how she may have crossed the threshold between 'friend' and what lay beyond that. But to actually tell him that? Why the very thought of it made her nervous enough to vomit.

Not getting an immediate reaction to what was said, Lavender and Parvati had their proof that Hermione liked Ron. So now they could set them up at the ball somehow. The wheels has been set in motion, so now all they had to do was sit back and enjoy the show.

"Well we should let you get back to your work Hermione!" Parvati said brightly.

"What?" Hermione snapped out of her daze, and stared at the two girls as if she were realizing that they were there.

"We'll see you in the morning Hermione!"

The two girls disappeared down the hallway, going back to the common room, and Hermione went back into her dorm to finish off her homework, and do a little much needed thinking . . .

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up a little early, and felt a charged excitement in the air. Her room was nice and warm, and she curled up under the blankets, feeling rather blissful. She ran over in her mind the conversation with Lavender and Parvati the night before. Their words had stirred the part of Hermione that she had kept well hidden.

Until now.

Now that part of her was rising to the surface, and with it, emotions that not only terrified her beyond belief, but also gave her a feeling of giddiness, like she'd drank too much butterbeer. She smiled to herself, and just then, there was a loud knock on her door.

"Hermione! Hermione!" It was Ginny.

"What?" she called out.

Her door was flung open, and in came Ginny looking all excited.

"Hermione it's snowing!"

She went over to the curtains (which were closed) and pushed then open. White light filled the room, and it suddenly felt colder.

"Well maybe we can go outside and build a snowman later." Hermione said, staring at the blinding whiteness.

"I don't know, it depends on how much there is, 'cause you need a lot of it to make a really good one."

"Well who knows if it'll be snowing later on or not."

"Come on and get up! We can go get breakfast, and then we can start on our homework, before going outside."

"Ginny . . . I've already done my homework."

Ginny gave her a look of surprise.

"But we've only been on vacation for 3 days!"

"Yeah, well I thought if I did mine early, I wouldn't have to worry about it."

"Well then maybe you could keep me company while I do mine!" Hermione also got the underlying message, and sighed.

"Well I also have to convince your brother to stop being lazy and do his soon." she paused, an idea coming to her. "Why don't you ask Harry to keep you company? I'm sure he will."

She saw Ginny's face redden slightly. Hermione knew that she still liked Harry, and she also knew that Harry was starting to develop feelings for her, which he had confessed to her recently, because he could never talk to Ron about it, seeing as they're family and stuff. She smiled at the thought of Ron.

"What are you smiling about?" Ginny looked suspicious. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Ginny, I'm Head Girl! And a year older than you! Of course I know things you don't! Now go talk to Harry!"

"Sure. I'll do that. Thanks Hermione!"

Ginny went back into the hallway, and Hermione got out of bed, dressed in a pink sweater and blue jeans, and went down into the common room.

"Morning Hermione!" Ron greeted her when she sat down on the couch.

"Morning Ron." she said, a hint of surprise in her voice. From what she knew, Ron wasn't exactly a morning person, and now here he was, all smiles.

"What's going on?" she asked, giving him a look.

"Nothing's going on." he was now grinning at her, and it made her feel warm and gooey inside.

"Well why are you smiling like that?"

"Because it's snowing!"

Hermione shook her head. She should've known. Ron's passion for snow was something like her passion for doing so well in school.

"So why aren't you out in it then?" she asked, and saw his grin fade.

"Because no one else wants to come out with me." he gave her a look.

Aha! Now she knew why he was so smiley; he was sucking up.

"Maybe later Ron." she said and paused. "After you've done some of your homework"

"Awe! Come on 'Mione, the snow's only going to be around for a few days!"

"Sorry Ron." she said, trying not to grin. He'd called her 'Mione. It increased the feeling of warmth she was feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Party pooper." he mumbled to himself, but she caught it.

"What was that Ron? Didn't quite catch that."

"It's nothing." he was obviously in one of his sulky moods now, and Hermione thought it was rather amusing.

"Well I'm going to go have some breakfast. See you later." She got up from the couch, and headed slowly towards the portrait hole.

"Wait for me!" Ron leapt up, and bounded towards the door. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. It was certainly going to be an interesting day . . . .

* * *

The day wore on, and Hermione was finding herself feeling increasingly bored as the hours ticked by. At lunch, she ate by herself, because none of her friends were anywhere to be seen. Perhaps I should have spread my homework out over the holidays, then I wouldn't be so bored . . . she thought to herself.

" . . . having fun Hermione?"

Startled, Hermione looked up from her lunch to see Lavender and Parvati sitting near her.

"Actually, I'm a bit bored." Hermione confessed.

"Well why don't you go play chess or something with Ron? I think he mentioned earlier about his being bored too." Lavender gave Parvati a look, and she caught on.

"Yeah!" she chimed in. "He was in the common room a few minutes ago, saying something about how bored he was."

There was something not quite right with what the girls were saying, but Hermione decided to let it be.

"Well I have been practising my chess skills, and I was thinking of challenging Ron sometime . . . "she trailed off, not noticing the looks of glee on the girl's faces.

Hermione gathered up her things, and left the table, calling goodbye to Lavender and Parvati. When she was gone from sight, Parvati turned to Lavender.

"That was brilliant! How did you think of it?"

"Well I happened to see Hermione in the library a few weeks ago, reading up on how to play wizard's chess, and I figured she was trying to learn how to play for some reason or another."

The girls grinned at each other, and went back to eating their lunches.

* * *

When Hermione went into the common room, she was surprised to find it devoid of people. All people that is, but Ron. He was sitting by the fire, looking quite content, reading a book that was undoubtedly about Quidditch.

"Hello Ron." she said, approaching the couch.

He looked up, startled, and his blue eyes met Hermione's brown ones.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" he asked, putting his book down.

"Well today seems so much longer than usual."

"Oh really?" he gave her a questioning glance.

"It's almost kind of . . . boring in a way I suppose."

"Well why don't you read a book? I'm sure you've got a book you've only read 10 times around somewhere."

"Actually Ron" Hermione said, ignoring his comment. "I'd like to play a game of chess with you."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Really. I think that you'll be quite surprised how much better I've gotten." there was a smug look on her face that made him respond to her challenge.

"I accept your challenge! Let me go get my board."

There was a gleam in his eye as he raced upstairs to retrieve his beloved Wizards Chess board. When he got back downstairs, Hermione was already sitting at the couch.

"Say Ron . . . would you like to add a little something to this game of ours?" she asked, with an amused look on her face.

"Like what?" he was growing suspicious.

"Well if I win, you have to do your homework the rest of the year without my help."

Ron stared at her in shock.

"And if you win" Hermione continued. "I will give up S.P.E.W"

That got Ron out of his daze.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." she replied.

Ron knew that he was one of the best chess players in school. So why was Hermione wagering such a large price if he won? He knew how passionate she was about the elves, and couldn't understand why she'd want to wager it all on a game she couldn't possibly win.

"Well I suppose I'll say yes to your bet, but I thought you cared about the house elves?"

"Of course I do Ron." she assured him, and motioned him to sit down.

"Now come on, let's play!"

* * *

Two hours later, there was a triumphant yell.

"Checkmate!"

Ron stared at the board in shock. How had that happened? I mean one second he had Hermione in check, and then she does some weird move with one of her knights, and then all of the sudden-

"There's no way that's possible." he said. "There's got to be a way out of this."

"There isn't Ron. No matter where you move I can take your king." Hermione looked gleeful, and Ron felt sick. He had lost his first ever wizard chess match since coming to Hogwarts. Worse yet, he lost to Hermione. There was a reasonable explanation for this madness, but Ron couldn't think of it. Instead, he uttered the first thing that came to his head.

"You cheated!"

He saw Hermione's face darken, and it made him angrier.

"I did not cheat!" she glowered at him.

"You must have, because no one had beaten me since I first learned how to play."

"A little arrogant are we" Hermione's look was so heated, Ron had to look away. "News flash Ronald; you're NOT the center of the earth."

"Shut up, Miss-Know-It-All"

"RONALD WEASLEY" Hermione yelled. "HOW DARE YOU-"

but she was cut off when the lights were suddenly extinguished, and the room was plunged into darkness and cold.

There was a silence that seemed to press down on their ears, and Hermione was feeling rather scared, though she didn't know why.

"Ron?" she whispered, her anger dissolving away. She needed to know that he was there.

There was no answer.

"Ron?" she called out, a faint note of panic in her voice.

There was more muffled silence, and Hermione was feeling more scared by the second. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she screamed.

"Hermione, it's just me." came Ron's voice after she'd voiced the panic she was feeling.

Her eyes were slowly getting used to the darkness, and she whirled around, and saw the red hair that was visible even in the dark. Relief flooded through her.

"Ron!" she threw her arms around him, completely forgetting that only minutes before, she was angry with him. Ron awkwardly hugged her back, feeling his face heat up. Good thing it's dark he thought to himself.

"What do you think happened?" Hermione asked, suddenly all business like.

"Probably the blizzard or something." Ron muttered.

"That would make sense."

A sudden draft blew by, and Hermione shivered. She only had her thin sweater on, and it didn't do much good right now.

"Here." Ron said suddenly, taking off his maroon sweater, and handing it to Hermione. Now he was just wearing a blue shirt. She took the sweater gingerly,

"You sure you won't be cold?"

He grinned at her, and she felt warm all over.

"Positive."

So Hermione slipped on the warm sweater, and smiled to herself. It smelled like Ron. It was a good smell, one that Hermione could easily find herself being caught up in.

Suddenly, the portrait hole opened, and Harry and Ginny came rushing in.

"What's up?" Hermione asked, seeing their looks of relief.

"We were looking all over for you!" Ginny said.

"What's wrong?"

"Dumbledore wants us all in the Great Hall right now!"

Unconsciously, Hermione reached for Ron's hand, and she felt his hand lacing through hers, offering comfort. The group walked towards the great hall, and all Hermione could think about, was Ron's warm hand in hers.

* * *

It was much later, when Hermione realized that she still had on Ron's sweater. Actually, it was Parvati and Lavender who pointed it out to her when they were getting ready for bed. Hermione had come to say goodnight to Ginny, but found Parvati and Lavender there instead.

"Hey Hermione . . . isn't that Ron's sweater?" Lavender asked, giggling a little.

"What?" Hermione looked down, and saw the red sweater she was still wearing.

"Shoot! I'll have to give this back to him tomorrow."

"What were you two DOING today?" Parvati asked, collapsing in a fit of giggles.

"Nothing happened." Hermione said crossly. "There was a blackout, and it was cold, so Ron offered me his sweater." and his hand she thought to herself.

"Sure. We believe you." Lavender said, in a tone that suggested that she didn't.

Hermione looked annoyed.

"I'm going to bed."

She went back into the hallway, and down to her room. Once she was in her own space, she gave a loud sigh, and flopped back onto her bed.

Hermione remembered how his hand was holding hers, and how warm and comforting it was. She remembered how his sweater had smelled so good when she had out it on. Now she lifted the sweater to her nose, and breathed in. Yes. It still smelled like him. Reluctantly she removed the sweater, and got into her pajamas. She carefully folded the sweater, and put in by her bed.

"Goodnight." she said to no one in particular, and then climbed into bed.

She closed her eyes, and slept. A certain red-head invading her dreams.

* * *

When Ron woke up the next morning, his first thought was Hermione still has my sweater his second thought was about how her hand felt in his. So small, and yet so strong at the same time. It made him feel rather giddy.

"What's up with you Ron?" Harry asked, a few minutes later, as Ron came down into the common room with a smile on his face.

"Nothing." he sat down on the couch, continuing to look happy, and Harry was completely puzzled. After a few moments, he shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

And Harry got up off the couch, heading towards the portrait hole. But on the way, he spotted two girls coming downstairs.

"Good morning Gin. Morning Hermione." he greeted them.

"Morning Harry." they chorused.

Hermione was holding a red sweater in her arms, and also had a contented look on her face.

"Coming down to breakfast?" Harry asked her, when she reached the bottom.

"Um not yet. There's something I have to do first." the faint hint of a blush appeared on her cheeks.

Harry shrugged, and said.

"Well we'll be down there, so come join us later." he grabbed Ginny's hand, and led her out of the portrait hole, talking to her like she was an old friend.

When Harry and Ginny had gone, Hermione approached the couch. Ron was sitting there, looking lost in thought.

"Good morning Ron." she said.

Ron's head whipped around, and he saw Hermione standing there. He couldn't help but blush, and then mentally cursed himself.

"Hello." he mumbled, praying she wouldn't notice his red face.

"You um, forgot your sweater last night." Hermione said, gesturing to the sweater she held in her arms. For a fleeting second, Ron wished that he was in her arms, and then blushed again, and had another mental swearing session.

"Thank you." he mumbled again, and he took it from her. Their hands touched, and both of them instantly pulled away like they had been burned.

"I'm going down to breakfast." Hermione said, trying to sound normal, but inside, her heart was racing.

"I guess I will too."

And as they made their way towards the portrait hole, Hermione unconsciously reached for Ron's hand, and he took it, and held it in his firm grasp. Both of them blushed, but didn't seem to notice that they were holding hands again.

It just felt natural.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone headed back up to the common room.

"What shall we do today?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked longingly at the window.

"Why don't we go outside? I think the snow has stopped."

"Great idea!" Ginny raced back up to her dorm to get her things, and Harry followed suit. Ron turned to Hermione.

"Coming outside?" he asked.

"Well I would," she replied. "But I have a few things I have to do . . . "

"Like what? You've already done all your homework! What else do you have to do?"

"How do you know that I've done all my homework?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Puh-lease 'Mione! It's you! Of course you've done all your homework.!"

Hermione felt that little twist inside her stomach again, and it made her feel reckless.

"Fine then Ron. I'll come outside." then she turned on her heel, and went upstairs to get her things, and Ron followed right behind her.

* * *

The snow felt cold and clammy, and stuck to Hermione's jacket like glue. She took her mittened hands and added the finishing touches to her snowman.

"There. I think that's perfect." she stepped back and admired her work.

Suddenly a rogue snowball came whizzing through the air, and it hit her snowman. The head fell off, and became snow once more.

"What the-?"

Hermione looked around wildly for her attacker, and caught a flash of red running away from her. Ron she thought, trying to be angry, but she wasn't. An idea formed in her mind. She crouched down behind what as left of her snowman, carefully packed a snowball, and waited.

A few minutes later, Ron came into sight again.

"Hermione? Where are you? Sorry about your snowman! It was an accident."

Behind the severed snowman, Hermione suppressed a giggle. She heard Ron muttering as he turned back around.

"Typical woman, always obsessing over things that don't matter-"

Then she struck. Hermione stood up, and threw the snowball. It hit Ron in the back of the head.

"What in the-"he whipped around.

Suddenly he was hit by another snowball, this time in the face, and a giggle.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. "I'm going to get you!"

He heard a shriek, and he laughed. He packed a snowball, and threw it. It hit Hermione in the leg.

Now there was a snowball war going on.

Hermione and Ron chased each other with snowballs, and soon they were both covered in snow.

"That was fun." Hermione said, after the last snowball was thrown. She took one look at Ron, and began to giggle uncontrollably.

"What?" Ron asked, making her giggle harder.

"You look . . . "Hermione was laughing too hard to continue.

"I look what?" Ron was starting to get annoyed.

"You look like the abominable snowman!" And Hermione collapsed on the ground, laughing.

Ron didn't understand, but her laughter caught on, and soon he was laughing too.

When they had calmed down somewhat, Hermione asked

"Hey Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"DUCK!" she threw a snowball at him, and took off. Ron wiped the snow off his face, and yelled.

"You're going to get it 'Mione!" running after her. His legs were long and he had no trouble catching up to her. Hermione was laughing again, and was trying to get away.

"Not so fast!"

Ron wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her close to him so she couldn't get away, and he began tickling her mercilessly.

"S-stop Ron!" she cried in between fits of laughter.

"No way!" he said, a grin plastered on his face.

Only when Ron was sure that he had had his revenge, did he let go of Hermione, and then suddenly realize what had just happened. He blushed, and looked at her, and saw to his shock that her face was red too.

"'Mione?" he whispered.

"Ron?" she looked into his gaze, and her heart was racing so fast, she was feeling dizzy.

Closer his face came towards hers, until she could feel his breath on her face. He gently put a hand on her cheek, and Hermione shivered under his touch . . .

The suddenly a snowball hit them, and they broke apart. In the distance, they saw Harry and Ginny laughing. Hermione looked at Ron, and back at them.

"Let's get 'em." she said, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Let's" he grinned at her, and they both packed snowballs, and ran after Harry and Ginny. The moment between them earlier was abandoned, but definitely NOT forgotten.

* * *

A/N: I've decided to make this a chaptered fic. (Well only one more chapter!) because if I didn't, this chapter would have been TWICE as long, so you'll just have to wait for the conclusion a little longer. But I promise you it'll be good. I told you it would be fluffy! But just wait until the next chappie! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R Love ya lotz! Bandana Gurl. 


	3. Confessions

Good day to you all! Here is the second last (and yes that's for sure!) installment of 'Snowball'. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and look forward to more R/H fics from me in the near future!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. nuff said.

On With the Story!

Chapter 3 – Confessions.

Sleep did not come easy that night for Hermione. Her mind was too jumbled with thoughts of Ron, and how they'd almost shared an intimate moment. Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw him standing so close to her, she could feel his warm breath on her face . . . This is driving me crazy! Hermione thought, after seeing that it was well after 2am. Maybe I'll go sit by the fire.

Deciding that this was the best plan, Hermione got up, pulled on her dressrobe, and went quietly down the long hallway, down the stairs, and into the common room. She expected it to be completely empty, given the hour of night, but what she found was someone sitting on the couch, staring into the fire. Someone with messy jet black hair, and green eyes . . .

"Harry!" Hermione said in surprise. "What are you doing down here?"

Harry whirled around to face Hermione, looking startled.

"Couldn't sleep." he admitted.

"Oh?"

This wouldn't have been unusual a few years ago when Voldemort was still around, but Harry had done his deed, and fulfilled the prophecy, and everything was normal again . . . well as normal as it could be anyways. Harry hadn't had trouble sleeping for a while now, so his being up was actually quite uncommon these days.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about something." for the first time in a long time, Hermione saw Harry look awkward.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked politely, knowing what the answer would be but deciding to try anyways.

Surprisingly Harry grinned at her.

"Good lord Hermione yes!"

"Ok then!" she said with just as much enthusiasm, and she sat down on the couch next to him.

Harry was looking awkward again.

"This is something I've had trouble with in the past, and I figured that since you're a girl, you'd be able to help me . . . "

"What is it?"

Harry looked nervous, but he blurted out. "Hermione, I want to ask Ginny out."

Hermione smiled at him.

"That's wonderful news."

Harry stared at her as if she were crazy.

"It's not wonderful Hermione! Ginny doesn't fancy me like she used to, and what about Ron?"

Her smile faded somewhat, but was back again in full force as her clever brain put her at ease.

"Well you'll never know if Ginny still likes you or not if you don't ask her, and as for Ron . . . " she knew she was now blushing, but didn't care. "I'll handle him."

"Hermione." Harry's tone was amused. "I do believe you're blushing."

Hermione went even redder, and Harry chuckled.

"Guess I'm not the only one being kept up by thoughts of the red-headed clan am I?"

Hermione sighed.

"Am I that obvious?" she asked.

"Only to everyone except Ron!" Harry said gleefully.

"Oh that's reassuring." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well trust me when I say this; Talk to him. Let him know how you feel, because he's not going to know otherwise, unless Ginny and I happen to get sick of your constant bickering, and decide to set you up . . . " He grinned mischievously.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yeah? Want to make a bet on that?" At first Hermione thought he was joking, but saw the look on his face.

"I don't bet Harry." she said simply.

"Well then, come tomorrow morning, you and Ron shall admit your feelings for each other in front of the whole school at breakfast."

"HARRY POTTER!" Hermione shouted. "You'd better not do that, because I am head girl, and I can put you in detention for that."

"But you wouldn't would you? Because you'd be too busy thanking me, and having a snogging session with Ron."

"Harry!" Hermione snatched up one of the pillows on the couches and threw it at him. He ducked, and laughed.

"Well you either tell him at the ball, or you'll both get embarrassed the next morning."

Hermione smirked.

"How about you tell Ginny at the ball, or I tell everyone the next morning, including her dear brother, who may hex you into oblivion."

Now it was Harry who looked scared.

"Come on Hermione-"

"It's totally fair. I'll tell Ron if you tell Ginny, and if neither of us ends up going through with it, then we are both cowards." Harry laughed.

"And if one of us goes through with it . . . " Hermione smiled.

"Then the other gets embarrassed in the great hall the next morning."

"It's a deal." Hermione shook Harry's hand, sealing their 'agreement'.

"You'd better hope you tell Ginny, because I'm telling Ron."

"Hah! I'm far braver than you are!"

"Not when it comes to girls. Remember Cho in your 4th year?"

Harry winced.

"Did you really have to bring that up?"

"Hey I'm just proving a point."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her, and Hermione gasped.

"Why you-" she lightly smacked his arm, and he stood up.

"Oooh my arm! Your hurt it so! Now I'll have to go to the hospital wing!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly she felt a wave of tiredness hit her. She yawned.

"Maybe we should go to bed."

Harry agreed, finding that he was yawning too. They walked up the stairs, and parted at the top.

"Goodnight Hermione." Harry said, hugging her.

"Goodnight Harry." Hermione said, smiling at him.

When she made it back to her room, she got beneath the covers, and within a few minutes, sleep finally claimed her for the night.

* * *

The next morning when Hermione woke up, she was overcome with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She groaned and sat up in her bed. Why did I agree to that stupid bet? She thought to herself, remembering the events of the previous night. There was a sudden knock on her door, and she groaned again. 

"Who is it?"

The door was flung open to reveal Ginny standing there, looking concerned.

"Hermione? Are you alright? I heard you groaning."

"I'm not feeling very well."

It was the truth, for Hermione really did feel sick . . . sort of.

"Well you do look rather pale." Ginny mused. "I'll go down to the kitchens and get something for you."

"Thank you Ginny." Hermione smiled at her friend,

"Hey what are friends for?" With that Ginny disappeared, closing the door behind her. Hermione stared at the door for a moment, before lying back on her bed heaving a deep sigh.

She couldn't tell Ron. She just couldn't.

Hermione had no idea if Ron even liked her. I mean sure there were a few clues here and there, and she couldn't forget what had happened the day before, but maybe it had been a spur of the moment thing. She shook her head and yawned, yearning to go back to sleep for another few hours.

But sleep would not claim her.

* * *

When Ginny went down into the common room, the first thing she saw was Ron sitting by the fire looking deep in thought. 

"What's up?" she asked, approaching him.

Ron whirled around, looking nervous, but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Oh it's only you." He said.

"Yes Ron it's ONLY your sister." Ginny said in a huff.

"You know what I mean."

"Well what's up?" she repeated.

"Apparently Harry isn't feeling well."

"Really?" Ginny mirrored the look of concern on her brother's face.

"Yeah. He looked pretty pale when I tried to wake him up this morning. He was groaning pretty loud too."

"That's strange . . . Hermione was also a little pale this morning, and she was groaning and moaning as well." Ginny frowned.

"Hermione's sick?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "She never gets sick! Something is definitely wrong!"

"Hmmm . . . " Ginny mused. A seed of suspicion was growing in her mind.

"What?" Ron was still looking rather frazzled.

"I hate to say this." she began. "But what if they're not sick?"

"Uh . . Gin? They said they're sick, so why would they lie to us? They're our friends-"

"EXACTLY!"

"I'm not following."

"Because they're our friends, maybe they're playing 'sick' to hide something unpleasant from us."

"Ginny that's absolutely CRAZY!"

"Is it?" Ginny turned from her brother, heading back up the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Ron called up after her.

"To find out the truth."

Ron paused for a moment, watching her head up to the girl's dorm. Then his legs seemed to move on their own accord as he followed Ginny up the stairs, but going into the boy's dorm.

He had to find some answers.

* * *

Hermione was lying on her bed, thinking about Ron, and her predicament. She groaned again, and buried her face in her pillow. There was a knock on her door but she ignored it. A few seconds later, there was another knock on the door. 

"Go away!" she mumbled.

But the door would not stop making the knocking sound, and it was giving her a headache. Hermione sighed and reluctantly got of bed, opening the door to reveal a furious looking Ginny.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"You lied!" she spat at the older girl who looked puzzled.

"About what?" she asked.

"About being sick, because I know darn well that you're fine Hermione!"

Hermione's face turned pale.

"Don't even try to explain yourself! Playing sick and worrying your friends is selfish and immature."

"Excuse me?" Hermione felt anger bubbling towards the surface.

"You heard me. You lied to me and made me worry for nothing. That's not something I'd expect from you of all people." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at Hermione.

"For your information Ginny, when I woke up this morning, I wasn't feeling well and I'm still not."

"PROVE IT!" Ginny practically screamed.

"What do you want me to prove? Do you want me to vomit on the floor in front of you?"

"Hermione-" Ginny was shaking with anger, but she was cut off.

"If anyone around here is immature it's you Ginny. I can't even believe that for one second you would have doubts about my honesty! Have I ever lied to you?"

Ginny didn't say anything, but glared scathingly at her friend.

Hermione shook her head.

"Now I suggest you leave my room, because this conversation is closed."

She reached for the door handle, but Ginny's next words stopped her.

"Fine then. Play sick. But don't count on me talking to you for awhile."

With that she stalked down the hallway and into her own dorm room, slamming the door shut, making Hermione wince. Hermione heaved a deep sigh, and looked back into the room, which now looked uninviting. She closed the door and headed down the hallway, through the door, and down into the common room, where she was sure to be more comfortable.

* * *

Ron strode into the dorm and wasted no time. He approached Harry's bed, and yanked open the curtains. Harry groaned, and buried his face in his pillow. 

"Feeling better mate?" Ron asked sarcasm dripping off his words.

"Not really." Harry groaned and turned onto his other side, but Ron grabbed his shoulder roughly and turned him back to face him.

"Hey! That hurt!" Harry said, rubbing his shoulder.

"It better have!" Ron hissed, glaring at Harry.

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!" Ron shouted. "You scared the hell out of me this morning, and I find out that you're not even sick and you're just not telling me something, and THAT hurts. I was just giving you a dose of the pain."

"Ron what are you talking about?"

Ron was shaking with fury.

"Harry James Potter! Why would you do such a stupid, selfish thing! What could be so terribly frightening that you can't even tell your bloody best friend about it?"

"You don't want to know." Harry mumbled.

"Try me Harry." Ron crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

Harry sighed, and said a quick prayer that he wouldn't get killed. He looked up at Ron.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"For god's sake Harry yes!"

"Well . . . " Harry took a deep breath. Ron had lost patience. He reached out and smacked Harry good. He yelped in pain.

"Jesus Ron what the hell what that for?"

Tell me now." Ron commanded.

"Fine. I fancy your sister Ginny. Are you bloody happy you prat?"

Of all the things Ron had expected him to say, that didn't even cross his mind. He stared at Harry in shock, trying to process the information. Did Harry just say that he likes my sister? So many thoughts were running through his head that he felt a headache coming on.

"Ron?" Harry asked. It had been a few seconds and still Ron wasn't responding.

"I've got to go." He mumbled, and was out the door like a shot.

"Oh great." Harry said to himself.

He hadn't planned on telling him, but Ron had made him so angry when he just up and smacked him- Harry groaned again, and laid back down. Hope Ron will still talk to me He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid, and then closed his eyes, hoping for some much need sleep.

Unfortunately for him, sleep was deciding to elude him, so he was forced to stay awake with all of his thoughts, good and bad.

But it was only another day in the life of Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione curled up on the couch, and stared into the fire, letting her anger seethe. How dare she accuses me like that! Hermione really HAD felt sick at the thought of telling Ron that she fancied him- 

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione felt bile in her throat, and fought it down. Shaking slightly, she tried to relax, but found it impossible.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps on the stairs, but she didn't turn around, for fear that it was Ginny. However when the person approached her and laid a gentle hand of her shoulder, Hermione knew instantly who it was, and she had to fight down another wave of sickness.

"Hermione? You alright?" came Ron's voice.

"Yes Ron." Hermione managed to whisper.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"I don't really know." She tried to fight back the sudden tears, but they couldn't

be suppressed and they streamed down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Ron sat on the couch beside her, with a look of worry on his face.

"I had this fight with Ginny over the DUMBEST thing-" Hermione began to sob.

Ron looked completely unsure of what to do. He didn't know what words he could offer to comfort her, so he simply put his arm around her shaking from and held her close to him.

"Cry all you want 'Mione. Get it out of your system." he urged.

Hemione's sobs quickly subsided, and she felt warmth in her solar plexus. She sighed and leaned closer to Ron, feeling really giddy because it was real and not a dream. She felt herself relax, her eyelids beginning to droop closed. Soon enough she was fast asleep in Ron's arms.

Meanwhile Ron sat there with a huge grin on his face. Hermione was actually in his arms and not moving away from him. He took it as a good sign. When he stole a glance at her he saw to his complete surprise, that she was asleep. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps . . . he thought to himself. A sudden boldness overcame him, as he gently leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on her lips. Then he carefully disentangled himself from her, and laid her on the couch.

"Sweet dreams Hermione." he whispered quietly tiptoeing out of the common room.

A smile played upon the sleeping girl's lips, as she whispered,

"Sweet dreams Ron."

* * *

When Ginny opened her eyes, the first thing that greeted her was the late morning sun streaming through her window. Rubbing her eyes she sat up, feeling groggy. I feel so tired . . . She thought to herself. Swinging her legs around, she stood up, feeling the blood rush to her head. 

"Damnit!" she yelled to no one in particular. The events from earlier came flooding into her mind. Stupid Hermione . . . how could she lie to me like that? Shaking her head, she opened the door, and walked down the hallway, heading for the common room. Sitting by the fire always clears my head Ginny thought to herself.

However when she got down to the common room, and saw Hermione lying on the couch, presumably sleeping peacefully, Ginny felt her anger rush back towards the surface. She reached Hermione in less than two strides.

Hermione had a slight smile on her lips, as if she were dreaming about something wonderful. I'd like to wipe that stupid smile off her face . . . She was just about to wake Hermione up in the most annoying way she knew how, when there was a sound from up above. She stopped and listened for a moment. When the sound did not reoccur, Ginny turned her attention back to Hermione, but the moment was ruined.

"Stupid, stupid me!" Ginny mumbled to herself. She fled Hermione's side and ran back up the stairs, wanting to disappear from humanity.

Her plans changed however, when she collided with something coming in her direction, and she would have fallen if a hand hadn't reached out to steady her. That was when Ginny realized that she had run into someone, and not something. And that someone was none other than Harry Potter himself.

"Harry!" Ginny said, surprised to see him. "I thought you were sick?"

"I was a little bit this morning, but I'm feeling better, and I'm trying to avoid your brother."

"Why?" Ginny was puzzled. What had happened between her brother and Harry that made Harry want to avoid him?

"Well . . . let's just say I told him something that he didn't expect." Ginny saw a hint of red appear on his cheeks.

"Harry, your cheeks are red. Maybe you should go back to bed."

"Huh?" Harry touched his face. Lovely! I'm blushing! Ginny's probably already figured me out He saw that Ginny was still staring at him with a confused look on her face, and it made her seem all the more beautiful to him-

"Harry? You ok?"

Harry's face was bright red at this point, and he realized it.

"Uh yeah! I'm fine!" he said, turning his back to her, so she couldn't see his face.

"Well your face-"

"Don't worry Ginny I'm fine." Harry said with more force than he had intended. He felt her step back, and he mentally cursed himself.

"Ok Harry you're fine." He heard the tremor in her voice. He turned to face her.

"Look Gin-" he began, but was cut off.

"You don't have to apologize, it's not a big deal." but her eyes were telling him a different story. Her eyes looked so wounded, and he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way she was staring at him.

"Harry?" she questioned. Why is he staring at me like that? It was completely unnerving, and it was making her feel rather dizzy.

"Ginny." he whispered her name, making her shiver.

He closed the distance between them, and Ginny felt her heart beat faster in anticipation. Is he going to kiss me? Ginny didn't know, and she had no chance to find out, because there was a sudden voice that startled the two of them.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

They both jumped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ron approached them. Harry was looking sick, and Ginny was looking confused.

"What's going on Ron?" she asked.

"I WON'T HAVE IT!" he shouted, ignoring Ginny's question.

"Have what?" Ginny was growing annoyed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry trying to back away.

"I refuse to let anything happen between you and him." Ron said, shaking his fist at Harry, who had almost made it to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Harry turn to face Ron.

"Ron can we talk about this is private?"

"No we are going to talk about it right here and right now!" Ron boomed.

"In front of Ginny?"

Ron grinned evilly at him. Ginny was looking really angry by now.

"Just what is going on?"

"Well Ginny, earlier this morning, your brother has confessed something that I really don't like."

"Which would be?" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at her brother. Meanwhile, Harry was giving Ron a pleading glance.

"Well dear sister, if you must know, Harry FANCIES you!" Ron said the words with such distaste that at first Ginny didn't quite get them. But then all of the sudden they hit her. She stared at her brother in shock. Harry meanwhile, had disappeared.

"Are you serious?" Ginny finally managed after getting over her shock somewhat.

"Ask him" Ron said, indicating the spot Harry had occupied only moments before, and saw to his complete shock that he wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" Ron snapped his head in every direction, but Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Ron, just leave him alone." Ginny said.

"Leave him alone? You bet I will, and I'll make sure he leaves you alone."

Ginny's eyes flashed red. How dare him! She thought.

"Ron." her voice was low.

"What?"

"You do anything to Harry, and I swear you won't live to see another day."

Ron looked at his sister, and saw the fire blazing in her eyes. The rational part of his brain told him to back off, and for once he obeyed it.

"Fine." He growled. "Have it your way dear SISTER." he spat, and stomped off back to his dorm, and Ginny went back to her dorm.

Knowing Harry, he wouldn't talk to anyone for quite awhile. Especially Ron. And Ginny understood how he felt. Ron had completely embarrassed him for no reason. She shook her head, and headed back to her dorm to think things through.

If Harry liked her, which she suspected was true because of the way he disappeared, it was something to ponder about. Because though Ginny had given up on him years ago, that small part of her refused to let go, and now it was beginning to resurface again. Could it mean-?

Did she like Harry back?

"Only one way to find out" she mumbled to herself, opening the door to her dorm. Ginny wanted something to do to pass the time. For the ball was in less than a week, and it was on that fateful night that Ginny would finally get the answer she desired.

Or feared.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I lied, there is yet ANOTHER chapter after this one, and I promise you it'll be the last. And if it's not, I give you permission to throw things at me ducks anyways, I apologize for not updating sooner. School's been a drag . . . you know how it goes, but have fun pondering some questions while you wait for the conclusion. Will Harry get together with Ginny? Will Ron get together with Hermione? Will I ever shut up? Stay tuned for the last chapter coming up ASAP! Luv Ya Lotz! Bandana Gurl 


	4. Fighting

Well it's the second last chapter of 'Snowball'. I'm TERRIBLY sorry for taking such a long time to update, but hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait ne?

I'd like to give a BIG thank you too all of the people who were kind enough to review my story. Hugs, hugs and more hugs! Anyways, I'm rambling, so I shall get on with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter . . . need I elaborate?

Oh everyone must know by now that thoughts are marked with an italicbut I'm just reminding you in case you forgot.

On with the story:

Were we last left off . . .

"Only one way to find out" she mumbled to herself, opening the door to her dorm. Ginny wanted something to do to pass the time. For the ball was in less than a week, and it was on that fateful night that Ginny would finally get the answer she desired.

Or feared.

Chapter 4 – Fighting

The day before the ball dawned clear and bright, which was quite a contrast to the moods of 4 certain teenagers. Ron and Hermione were still feeling rather awkward around each other, and were both trying to avoid the other. Ron was still angry with Harry and in no uncertain terms showed it by glaring at Harry whenever he came into his field of vision. Ginny was still angry with Hermione about lying to her and faking sick.

And that left poor Harry who wasn't angry with anyone, to keep up the peace. But that was a monumental task, because he couldn't get anywhere near Ginny without Ron standing right next to him, ready to choke him to death.

"Man when did life get so complicated?" Harry mumbled to himself. He sat down at his usual spot at the table, and half-heartedly buttered some toast.

"Good morning Harry."

Harry turned at the sound of name, and came face to face with Ginny. He blushed, and then quickly scanned the hall for Ron.

"Relax, Ron isn't even up yet." Ginny said, following his frantic gaze.

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly Harry! It's Ron. That boy never gets up before 11 on holidays!"

Ginny laughed, and Harry's blush deepened.

"So . . . " he began awkwardly.

"What?" she asked, sitting down next to him. He gulped. Oh boy

"Uh-" Harry was so nervous; he racked his brains for something clever to say. Something witty.

"So the ball's tomorrow huh?"_ you idiot!_

Ginny gave him an amused look before replying.

"It sure is!"

"Are you excited?"_ why don't you just stop talking? This is getting too painful to hear_

"I think it'll be fun."

There was an awkward silence in which Harry contemplated stabbing his eyes out with a fork, and then

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"It's ok. You can relax you know."

Ginny took a deep breath, and reached for his hand, lacing her fingers through his. Harry stopped breathing for a split second, and then came back to earth when the thought of what Ron would do if he saw them like this entered his mind. It was with extreme reluctance that he pulled his hand away from hers.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I can't"

Harry abruptly stood up and left the table, and those haunting brown eyes behind.

Ginny watched him go, and when he was out of sight, she made a mental note to hex her dear brother into oblivion. She was going through her mind to find the most painful one, when another thought suddenly entered her head. _I know Ron fancies Hermione, so if they get together, then he will be too distracted to worry about little ole me._ Grinning, Ginny got up from the table, and headed in the direction of the library.

She needed to find Hermione.

* * *

Hermione put a bookmark in her book and closed it. Standing up to stretch and to take a break, she looked around the dim library. Being in the library comforted her. It's familiar surrounds were a welcome sight after the emotional turmoil that she had been put through these last few weeks. Heaving a contented sigh, she sat back down, only to hear someone call her name. 

"Hermione!"

Startled, Hermione looked up and saw, to her complete surprise, Ginny.

"Hi Ginny" she said tentatively.

"No don't worry, I'm not here to yell at you." She said, seeing the look of worry on the older girl's face.

"That's a relief." Hermione relaxed. "So what's up?"

"Well . . . " Ginny paused. "I came to talk to you about Ron actually."

"What about him?"

"You like him, don't you?"

Hermione gasped and looked at Ginny.

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh come on 'Mione! Everyone knows it! Everyone except for my prat of a brother."

"He's just a friend Ginny." But the faint hint of a blush appearing on her cheeks suggested otherwise.

"I knew it!" Ginny cried triumphantly.

"Ok fine. So maybe I like him a little-"

"A little? Yeah right. And I just like Harry a little-" she clamped a hand to her mouth, eyes widening in a look of horror. Hermione smirked.

"So you still like him?"

"That's not the issue here."

"Oh really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Really, and besides, it's not as if we can go out without Ron intervening."

"Oh Ginny . . . "

"Well he sure as hell wasn't welcoming Harry with open arms when he found out that Harry liked me last night-"

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted so loud, that Madam Pince came over, and threatened to kick her out of the library if she didn't 'quiet down'.

"Are you serious?" Hermione said in a much quieter tone of voice after Madam Pince left them.

"Yeah. It all happened so fast . . . " Ginny paused.

"Oh no!" Now it was Hermione who had a hand clamped to her mouth, and her eyes wide with terror.

"What?"

"I've got to talk to Harry!" with that, Hermione turned and ran out of the library.

"Wait!" Ginny called after her, but she was too far from hearing range. Sighing, Ginny's sat down at the table, putting her head in her hands. This wasn't good.

Not good at all.

* * *

Hermione ran into Gryffindor Tower, frantically searching the common room. 

"Damn!" she swore. He wasn't here. She turned to go back out to look for him, and she collided with something hard, and would have fallen over if a hand hadn't reached out and steadied her.

"Sorry." She said, and looked up into Ron's surprised face. Instantly she felt her heart race and a blush stain her cheeks.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She looked away from his piercing gaze, and it came to rest on their hands, which were still entwined. It calmed her frazzled nerves somewhat.

"Have you seen Harry?"

"No, have you?"

"Not since yesterday" she replied, feeling more edgy with each passing moment.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." She snapped at him, and then instantly regretted it. Ron finally noticed that their hands were together, and pulled his away quickly. Hermione shook her head.

"Again Ron, I'm sorry. I just really need to talk to Harry."

"It's ok." He said.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Ron."

"No problem" he gave her one of his dazzling smiles, and Hermione thought she would melt into a puddle of mush right there. Luckily for her, the sound of pounding footsteps reached her ears, and then a voice;

"Hey Hermione, Ron"

Hermione whipped around, hitting Ron with her bushy expanse of hair. He inhaled a whiff of it in that split second, and smiled to himself.

"Harry, I need to talk to you!" she said.

"About what?"

"Not here, in a more private place." To Ron, she said. "I'll be right back."

"Sure. Whatever" Ron said, going to go sit on the couch.

"Uh . . " Harry allowed himself to be dragged out of the portrait hole, and down the hallway. They were walked around aimlessly for about 5 minutes before Hermione spoke.

"What happened with you and Ginny last night?"

Instantly, Harry felt his face heat up.

"Not too much, why?"

"Did anyone say anything, you know, like a CONFESSIONmaybe?"

Hermione stopped walking and looked Harry in the eye.

"Oh. That."

"Care to tell me YOUR version of the momentous event?"

"I dunno. I was talking to Ginny one moment, and the next, Ron comes barreling in, yelling about me trying to 'put the moves' on his sister, and then he told her how I felt-"

"And how did he find out?"

"Well yesterday he cornered me while I was in bed sick-"

"You played sick?" Hermione interrupted him again.

"Well I really wasn't feeling all that great, and then Ron came in, and he was yelling at me for 'not telling him anything' and then I was about to tell him when he smacked me-"

"Ron smacked you?"

"Hermione will you STOP INTERRUPTING ME?" Harry yelled.

"Sorry." Abashed, Hermione looked down at the floor.

"It's ok. Anyways, he smacked me and then I told him. And then he told Ginny later on. That's pretty much it."

"Oh."

"But the question still remains: how did YOU find out? Did Ron tell you?"

"No actually Ginny did awhile ago in the library."

"Well that's good."

"Not really. I'm wondering why she even told me when we're not really talking."

"Why not?"

"Well let's just say you weren't the only one who was 'sick' yesterday."

"No way!" Harry was shocked. He'd seen Hermione do some unexpected things, but playing sick to deliberately avoid doing something was something that went completely against her character.

"Guess we're both just a bunch of cowards huh?" Hermione said, grinning sheepishly at him.

"Guess so" he replied.

"Only difference, is Ginny knows about you. Ron still doesn't know about me."

"He will soon enough." Harry said, and impish twinkle in his eye.

"Oh no! Harry, you wouldn't!"

"Hey, a bet's a bet."

"But Harry-"

"Come on, Ginny found out about me."

"But YOU didn't tell her."

"So what? She still knows."

"Oh come on Harry! Don't embarrass me!" Hermione pleaded. Seeing the look in her eyes, he relented. Putting an arm around her, he smiled.

"Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me."

"Good."

"But not for long!"

Harry smirked, and Hermione smacked his arm. The two friends walked back to Gryffinodr tower throwing friendly banters at one another.

It was overall, shaping up to be a much better day than when it began.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed by rather pleasantly, with Hermione spending it hanging out in the common room with Harry and Ron playing wizards chess. Sometime in the late afternoon, Ginny came around. 

"Ginny!" Hermione called the girl over, much to Harry embarrassment.

Ginny ignored Hermione, and walked towards the staircase. After exchanging a look with Harry, Hermione got up off the couch and ran after her.

"Wait up!" she called.

But Ginny continued her way up the staircase, and into the girl's dorms. Hermione followed her. She caught the door just as Ginny was about to slam it.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You know damn well what's wrong!" Ginny replied, her voice bitter.

"If this is about yesterday . . . "

"It's not just about yesterday Hermione! I was trying to talk to you earlier, and you just run off like that! How do you think it made me feel?"

Hermione looked at the ground, feeling shameful.

"Listen," she began quietly. "I'm really sorry about yesterday, and now today. It was wrong of me to do what I did, and I promise to never do it again."

Ginny said nothing, but crossed her arms and looked at the older girl.

"I know that sounds like a pretty lame apology." She continued. "But it's all I got."

"No you don't. You still have an explanation as to WHY you played sick, and as to WHY you ran out of the library like that."

"I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't"

"Hermione!" Ginny glared at her.

"Believe me, if I could tell you, I would, but I'm not the only one involved."

"And just who else is involved?" Ginny asked in an icy tone.

"Ginny, can we please just forget about it?" Hermione pleaded.

"No we can't! I want to know who else is involved in your little scheme, and I want to know NOW."

Hermione flinched at the tone of her voice, which had gotten a few degrees cooler if that was even possible.

"Fine." She said quietly. "I'll tell you what you want to know, if only to stop the fighting and bickering."

Ginny leaned against the wall, and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm waiting."

"Well the other night, I couldn't sleep, and Harry was down in the common room-"

"So it's Harry!" Ginny couldn't believe this. He was conspiring against her too?

"Well we were talking about Ron, and then he was talking about you and . . . " Hermione paused.

"And what?"

"We did something stupid"

"Like . . . ?" Ginny prompted.

Hermione sighed. There was no going back now.

"It was Harry's idea really. We kind of made this deal, where we'd have to tell the object of our intentions how we felt about them, and if we didn't the whole school was supposed to find out about it."

Ginny stared at Hermione in shock. _How could they do this to me?_ To her horror, she felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes, threatening to spill.

"How could you?" she whispered, not trusting her own voice. "I thought you were my friend Hermione!"

With that, she turned and went into her room, slamming the door. Through the door, Hermione could hear muffled sobs.

"Lovely. There goes our friendship down the drain." She went down the hallway into her own room.

Some much needed thinking was required.

* * *

At dinnertime, Hermione picked at her food. She wasn't really hungry, and had to force herself to come down and eat. Her mind was a whirlwind of jumbled thoughts. _Stupid me. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid me_

"Hermione?" She looked up, and saw Harry hovering over her.

"Hi Harry." She gave him a weak smile, as he sat down next to her.

"What's up?" he asked, digging into his dinner.

"Not too much. I just destroyed my friendship with Ginny." Her voice was full of bitterness.

"What?" Harry nearly choked on his food.

"We got into an argument."

"Really? About what?"

"Well let's just say that the 'cat's out of the bag'" Hermione said, knowing that Harry would get the meaning. It took a few seconds. And then;

"Why did you tell her?"

"She was demanding an explanation for my crazy behavior yesterday and this morning."

To her surprise, Harry chuckled.

"You're not angry?" Hermione was surprised to say the least.

"No not really." He replied. "It was a stupid thing to do, and I can see why Ginny's a little upset. I did kind of use her for my own personal gain."

"Now the question is, what do we do about it?"

"What are we going to do about what?"

Both Harry and Hermione turned their heads at the same time, and saw Ron sliding in next to them. Hermione felt her face heat up, and sent a pleading look to Harry, who caught it.

"We did something not too smart, and now we have to fix it." Harry replied.

"What'd you do?"

"It's a long story."

"So what? I got time."

Sensing that Ron wasn't about to let them off the hook anytime soon, Harry racked his brains for a tactful way to say it. He found a way to distract Ron a bit longer.

"I see you've decided to talk to me again." He said.

Ron's face darkened for a moment, before he replied.

"I'm only speaking to you at the moment, because my dear sister isn't around, and I don't have to watch you stumbling over yourself to impress her-"

"Ron, will you stop being a prat, and just let them be happy?"

Both boys turned to look at Hermione who had a disgusted look on her face.

"But she's my sister!"

"So what? And if she's your sister, then you should want the best for her!"

"Since when are you so knowledgeable about the affairs of my sister?"

"Since she told me that she still liked Harry!"

The two teens were shouting at this point, but were lucky, because the hall was practically empty, and those people who were there were used to them bickering and didn't think anything of it. Harry kept his eyes glued to his plate, and hoped that things would blow over.

"She told you?" Ron's voice was incredulous. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew how you'd act Ron! And I'm surprised Harry even had the guts to tell you, knowing how worked up you get."

"Hey!" Harry looked up from his plate, clearly affronted, but the two teens were ignoring him.

"You're so nosy Hermione! Why don't you just butt out of everyone's business?"

"Because my friends ARE my business Ronald!"

"Oh really?" he voice dripped with disdain. "How can that be, when you don't HAVE any friends?"

As soon as he said that, he knew he'd gone too far. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and she turned away and walked out of the hall. Harry now stood up, and glared down athim.

"That was low Ron. Really low. Why would you say something so awful?"

"Just leave me alone!"

Harry said gathered his things and was about to leave when he said;

"You know Ron, Hermione's right. You ARE a prat. I have no idea why she fancies you."

Ron didn't utter a word until Harry had left the hall, and then once he was gone, he yelled out the first words that popped into his head.

"BLOODY HELL!"

* * *

Hermione sat by the lake, her tears now drying. It was fairly cold, but she didn't care. She was numb. Of all the hurtful things Ron had said to her, this was definitely one of the worst. 

"Ron, how could you?" she whispered, feeling tears pool at the edge of her eyelids. She wiped them away, and buried her face in her hands.

"Hermione."

She didn't respond to the voice, but continued to sit there like a statue. She hoped the person would go away, but instead the voice called her name again.

"Hermione."

This time, she recognized it as Harry's.

"Go away." She mumbled.

"Hermione, it's cold. You should be inside."

"I'm not cold."

"Yes you are."

Harry sat down next to her, and took one of her hands in his.

"Your hands are like ice."

"I don't care."

"Listen, sitting out here and freezing to death isn't going to make things better."

"I don't care." Hermione said again.

"I think you DO care, but you're just too upset to admit it."

"Leave me alone Harry." Hermione tried to turn away from him, but he caught her shoulder, and forced her back around to face him.

"What Ron said was completely out of line, and he knows it."

"Well then why the hell did he say it?"

"Because he was angry."

"What right does HE have to be angry? If anything, YOU should be angry."

"And I am, but it's easier right now to let things be."

"But you like Ginny!"

"And I know she likes me, but right now we can't do anything about it until Ron calms down."

"Which he never will." Hermione muttered.

"Oh he will eventually."

"But the ball's tomorrow night!" Hermione blurted, and then gasped. _I've completely forgotten until just now!_

"It's tomorrow? Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure!"

"Why didn't Dumbledore announce it at dinner?"

"He probably did. We just came later on during the meal remember? The professors had already left by then."

"That makes sense."

It was getting unbearably cold by then, and Hermione was beginning to shiver violently. Harry noticed, and put his arm around her.

"Let's go in."

She shook her head.

"I can't face him." Hermione buried her face into Harry's shoulder.

"You'll have to sometime sooner or later Hermione. It may as well be sooner."

Hermione heaved a deep sigh, and stood up slowly.

"I guess you're right." She said slowly.

"Of course I am." Harry offered her a smile, and she gave a weak one in return.

The two walked hand-in-hand back to the castle.

Into to imminent doom.

* * *

After Harry had walked her to the tower, she bade him a goodnight and strode up to her dorm, avoiding conversation with everyone. Parvati and Lavender intercepted her at the end of the hallway. 

"Excited about the ball Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"To tell you the truth, no I'm not" she replied tartly, not caring about the crestfallen looks on their faces.

"Did you have a fight with Ron or something?" Parvati asked.

Hermione had lost her patience. Giving each girl a scathing glance, she yelled,

"Yes I did ok? Are you satisfied?"

"Whoa. No need to get all moody on us Hermione." Lavender said in a huff.

"Yeah, we were just curious." Parvati said.

"Well mind your own damn business!" Hermione pushed past them into her room, slamming the door shut, leaving the two girls staring at the door in shock.

"Must've been a REALLY bad fight."

The two girls heaved a sigh. This certainly put a large damper on their plans. And with the ball less than 24 hours away, they needed to take drastic action. Lavener and Parvati went back downstairs to mingle, and to try to find Ron.

Operation Secret Admirer was a go.

* * *

After tossing and turning all night, Hermione finally managed to fall asleep when the first light of dawn appeared. Several hours later she awoke with a start, as if someone poked her. Shaking her head slightly, she stretched her arms, and wondered at the charged atmosphere in the air. Suddenly the events of the previous evening washed over her like a cold bucket of water. 

Today was the day of what was sure to be the greatest event of the year.

The Snowball.

* * *

A/N:I know, I know! I said there wasn't going to be any more chapters, but my muse decided to take me places with the relationship problems and such, so here I am! But I can assure you that as the ending part of this chapter starts on the day of the ball, I shall be making every effort possible to finish it in ONE chapter. Whats is 'Operation SecretAdmirer?' Will Ginnyand Hermione make up? Will Ron and Hermione make up? Will thisstoryever get done?Again, please forgive me for writing so damn much! LOL And thank you to all of those who review! It's greatly, greatly appreciated. _God bless_ CelestialMoon17 


	5. Secret Admirer

Well folks, it's yet another chapter of what was originally intended as a 'one-shot' deal. I would like to give a HUGE thank you to all of you who have stuck with me, and reviewed my story:

MysteryALASKA,EponineWeasley

HugglesAll,Blake-Tori88

TRIA MARIE VAL,crystal

Emma-LynnSilver,Dragon Princess

Dancerrdw,Dianne

Esrb99,The-Ultimate-Python-Fan

SinfulColours,Sakura168

KrAzYLiKeAFoX,airhead14

chatterbox911,pantherstear

THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING! IT IS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!

Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I'm sure you've all figured out by now that I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! But I figured I'd let you know anyways . . . oh and incidentally, I don't own the song 'This I Promise You' by N'Sync either . . .

Where we last left off . . .

Shaking her head slightly, she stretched her arms, and wondered at the charged atmosphere in the air. Suddenly the events of the previous evening washed over her like a cold bucket of water.

Today was the day of what was sure to be the greatest event of the year.

The Snowball.

Chapter 5 – Secret Admirer

Hermione felt a sudden jolt in her stomach as she sat bolt upright. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. _What a way to wake up!_

Looking around her room, Hermione's brown eyes took in all the familiar surroundings; her neat clean desk, her spotless white walls, the piece of parchment on her night stand . . . W_ait a minute! _Hermione's eyes drifted to the parchment that she knew hadn't been there the previous evening. Her heart started pounding as her mind reeled at the possibilities. Someone had broken into her room.

"Let's not panic. Maybe it's nothing." Hermione murmured to herself. Picking up the parchment, she gasped as something fell out of it. Picking up the fallen object, she gave another gasp upon the realization of what said object was.

It was a pale pink ribbon that shimmered in the light. _It's so beautiful! _Heart pounding in anticipation now, Hermione opened the parchment. Inside it contained words that sounded vaguely familiar to her.

_When I think of you, I think of these words:_

_When visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes,  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Is standing here all alone..._

Love your secret admirer

Hermione nearly swooned upon finishing the letter. She sighed in bliss, and laid back in her bed to contemplate who would do such a romantic thing. And then another thought entered her head. How had that note even gotten here in the first place?

Hermioneknew that the girl's dorms were forbidden for boys to enter, so . . . was it all just some cruel joke played on her by someone? All of her previous romantic thoughts vanished, and she got out of bed once more to get dressed. She had a mission, and her mission was to find the mean person who would play such an awful trick.

She knew exactly where to go to find the answer.

* * *

Parvati and Lavender were eating at the table, whispering to each other about the previous evening. 

flashback 

_They found Ron sulking in a chair near the fire. Nodding at each other, they went and sat down near him. He didn't even acknowledge their presence._

"_Hey Ron." Parvati finally said._

"_What do you want?" came his annoyed reply._

"_Well honestly! If you're going to be like that, I might as well just leave without bothering to tell you how you can make up with Hermione! Come on Lavender, let's go."_

_She stood up with Lavender, but at that point, she had gotten Ron's attention._

"_What'd you say about Hermione?"_

"_Oh so NOW he wants to listen to us." Parvati said to Lavender, winking at her. Lavender had to suppress her giggle._

"_Look I'm sorry for getting all snappish." Ron said. "Can you please tell me what you know?"_

"_Well I guess so . . . " The two girls sat back down._

"_You see Ron," Parvati began. "No girl can resist having something to show off to her friends, and Hermione is no different in that aspect."_

"_Get on with it!" came Ron's growl._

_Parvati just smiled. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't" she smirked at him, and again Lavender had to fight off a bout of laughter._

"_Sorry." Ron grumbled._

"_That's better." Now it was Lavender's turn to talk. "Anyways, what we're talking about is a secret admirer. Someone who knows Hermione's interests, and who can send her 'notes' of affection."_

"_And this will help Hermione to forgive me HOW?" Ron asked, skepticism written all over his face. _

"_Because You'll be the secret admirer Ron." Parvati said, as if Ron had asked the dumbest question in the world._

"_Again, I don't understand how that helps me, if Hermione doesn't know who it is."_

"_Well you'll reveal yourself tomorrow night at the ball, when you go request her favorite song."_

"_Which is . . . ?"_

"'_This I Promise You' __by N'Sync."_

"_Who is that exactly?"_

"_A very popular muggle band."_

"_And HOW do you know this?"_

_The two girls looked at each other._

"_Please. We're girls. Girls share things. Even people as secretive as Hermione."_

_Ron gulped, as he let that comment sink in._

"_So what exactly am I supposed to do?" he asked._

"_It's simple. You write her three notes, each with a small gift and part of the lyrics of that song. Thentomorrow nightat the ball, you'll request the song, and you reveal yourself. Simple as that." The girls had a look on their faces that Ron didn't quite trust._

"_One more question."_

"_Yes?"_

"_How is Hermione going to get the notes?"_

"_Leave that to us. And the gifts as well. Don't worry. They'll be really nice. So are you game?" they knew that Ron was convinced at this point, but wanted to make doubly certain._

"_Guess so."_

"_Great! Here are the lyrics." Lavender handed him a piece of paper, and a quill._

"_Now go and write your little heart out!"_

_As Ron ambled off towards the tables, both the girls let out a little squeal. This was a BRILLIANT PLAN!_

End flashback

"So you think Hermione saw the note we left on her table?" Lavender asked Parvati.

"Are you kidding me? Of course she did! You know how she spots anything that out of place in her 'perfectly organized' room."

Sure enough, about 10 minutes later, Hermione came storming into the Great Hall, with the piece of parchment in tow.

"Do you girls know anything about this?" Hermione asked, waving the parchment in their face, and not wasting any time with a proper greeting.

"What is that Hermione?" Parvati asked, putting on her 'innocent' face.

"You know darn well what it is!" Hermione fumed.

Trying her hardest not to look amused but skeptical, Parvati shook her head.

"It looks like a plain piece of parchment to me."

"Well it's not! Someone was in my room last night while I was sleeping, and left it there!"

"You still haven't told us what it is that's got you so upset Hermione." Lavender said.

"Because you already know! because one of you left it there!"

"How can you say that Hermione? You have no proof"

"Yeah. You shouldn't accuse us of anything until you can find solid evidence."

"You want proof? I'll find you proof!" Hermione yelled, and stormed out of the great hall. As soon as she was gone, the girls collapsed into heaps of laughter.

"That was some fine acting Parvati!" Lavender said when they managed to calm down enough to talk.

"Thanks girlfriend!" They high-fived, and then dissolved into fits of giggles again.

The most important day of the year was sure off to an interesting start.

* * *

Hermione stormed from the hall, fuming. Those girls! She was certain that they were the ones who had done this. They had seemed so eager to talk about the ball last night. _I'll get those stupid girls to own up to what they did if it's the last thing I do! _Hermione vowed to herself. 

As she rounded the corner at breakneck speed, there was a sudden crash, as Hermione ran headlong into an unsuspecting victim. Her anger dissolved for a moment, as she stared at the figure sprawled down on the floor.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" she said.

The figure got and up and adjusted itself, and Hermione realized just who it was.

"Hello Hermione." Ginny said in an icy tone. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Ginny, can we talk about this?" Hermione knew that Ginny was still angry, but she thought she'd try anyways.

"What'sto talk about? You're a backstabbing liar. That's all." And before Hermione could come up with a reply, she'd disappeared from sight.

"Damn it!"

Now shaking with fury again, Hermione made her way back to Gryffindor tower, and just as she rounded the last corner, she once again crashed into someone.

"Damn it!" she yelled again, as she saw once again, someone pick themselves up off the floor. But this time it was Harry.

"You should watch where you're going Hermione." He chided. When he saw the look on her face, he couldn't help but frown a little.

"What's up Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I had a little 'encounter' with Ginnya few minutes ago."

"Is she still angry?"

"Let me put it this way . . . if I hadn't crashed into her and knocked her down by accident, I'm pretty sure it would have been ME on the floor, and it wouldn't have been an accident."

"Ooh that's bad." Harry cringed.

"Tell me about it." Hermione was still looking rather annoyed, and Harry knew that there was something else bothering her.

"Alright Hermione. Out with it."

"What're you talking about?"

"I know there's something else bothering you."

Hermione sighed. _Curse that boy for being so bloody intuitive! _She pulled out the piece of parchment. Harry looked puzzled.

"Do you know anything about this?" she asked, carefully searching Harry's expression.

"It's a piece of parchment Hermione." Harry said.

"Do you know what's written on it?"

"There's something written on it?" Harry's face appeared innocent, and Hermione trusted him. _Well that rules him out then._

"Yeah there is." She replied. "See for yourself."

She handed him the parchment, and he scanned its contents. She saw his eyes widen.

"That's some note." He said, handing it back to her.

"Trouble is, I don't know who sent it, and I found it in my room this morning, and since boys aren't allowed in the girl's dorms . . . " she trailed off.

"Well maybe this person got a girl to deliver it to you." Harry shrugged, at a loss at what else to say. Hermione gave him a strange look.

"You know I never thought of that?"

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well if that's the case . . . " Hermione read the note over again, and felt her heart race.

"Maybe I really DO have a secret admirer!"

Harry smiled and shook his head.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking to myself."

"About what?"

"About how lucky you are. At least your day is going well so far."

"Not really." Her smiled suddenly faded. "I'm sure Ron is still upset, and I can't face him."

"But you'll have to tonight."

"I know! And I don't want to." Hermione was frowning now.

"Oh come now. Things aren't all bad." Harry said, trying to cheer her up. She shook her head and heaved a sigh.

"I'm going back into Gryffindor tower. You coming?" she asked him.

"Actually, I'm going to go have some breakfast. I'm really hungry."

"Sure."

As Hermione disappeared inside the tower, Harry turned to go down to the great hall, and as he walked there, he hoped that what he was about to do was something that he wouldn't regret.

He was going to talk to Ginny.

* * *

Ginny was sitting at the table, half-heartedly eating her breakfast. A few seats away, Parvati and Lavender were whispering and giggling to each other. _Dumb girls_ Ginny thought to herself. She returned to staring into her bowl of porridge. She felt someone sit down near her, but she didn't bother to look up. 

"Hi Ginny." The voice next to her was tentative and unsure, but even so she knew exactly who it was.

"What do you want Harry?" she snapped at him without even looking up from her porridge.

"To talk to you."

"And what makes you think that I want to talk to you?"

"Look," he began. "I'm sorry about last night-"

Now Ginny looked up from her porridge, and Harry saw fire in her eyes.

"You can be as sorry as you damn well want, but it's not going to change things is it? YOU PLAYED ME FOR A FOOL HARRY POTTER!"

"I know I did."

"You disgust me. I thought you had honor and integrity. I guess I was wrong."

"Now wait a minute." Harry felt his hackles getting raised.

"How could you do that to me Harry? How could you?" he saw tears glistening in her eyes, and he felt his heart wrench.

"Ginny . . . " he said, his anger dissolving.

"No, don't talk to me Harry. I can't stand it." She turned away. But Harry still saw the tears that had now begun to fall. Feeling very awkward, Harry did the only thing he could think of. He closed the distance between them, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Ginny gasped, and tried to pull away, but Harry held fast.

"It hurts me to see you cry like this." He whispered.

Ginny said nothing, but continued to cry. Harry held her in his arms, feeling many emotions all at once. Sadness. Anger. Joy, and fear (that her brother would come down and find them like this.) It was very overwhelming.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered after a moment, wondering how she'd gotten herself in this situation.

"Yes?"

"What do you think you're doing?" she now shoved his arms away, and once again Harry felt that familiar wrench in his heart.

"I was comforting you. You were upset."

"Well for your information Harry Potter, I don't need anyone comforting me!You especially!" she shoved her food away, and stood up. Fixing one last death glare at Harry, Ginny rapidly made her way out of the great hall.Harry followed her, much to her dismay.

"Wait Ginny!" he called at the doorway. It was promptly slammed in his face. He pried it open and stepped out into the hallway in time to catch a glimpse of her fiery red hair disappearing quickly down the corridor.

"Ginny!" he yelled, running after her, keeping her red hair in his line of vision. It was a long and painful journey. At least for Harry it was. By the time he caught up with her 10 minutes later, he was completely out of breath.

"I thought you would've given up by now." Her tone was condescending.

"Not for you Ginny." Harry wheezed. "I'd never give up on you."

"Oh really?" she whirled around, and Harry saw his chance. "Why do always-" but before she could get out the rest of her rant, Harry arms encircled her again, much closer than before, and his lips claimed hers in a searing kiss that left Ginny breathless.

"Now what was it you were going to say, Ginny?" Harry said when he released her.

Her brown eyes stared into his emerald ones.

"Only that it'll take more than that to get my total forgiveness."

Harry laughed, and kissed her again, feeling a warm sensation seep throughout his body. Ginny responded to his kiss, and it suddenly became quite awkward for him. As if sensing his discomfort, Ginny was the first to pull away.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Harry said, praying she wouldn't notice his 'predicament.'

"Yeah right Harry. Something's up."

"I wish you hadn't said that." Harry mumbled, his face bright red.

"What?" As if there was suddenly a blinking sign, Ginny's gaze drifted downward.

"Oh" was all she could say.

"Yeah." Harry's face felt like it was on fire.

"It's ok Harry. It's nothing to be embarrassed about you know." Ginny was so matter-of-fact about it, that it further added to his embarrassment.

"Can we talk about something else?" he pleaded.

"Of course. Are you excited about the ball?" she asked.

"Now that I've made up with you I am." Harry said, grateful for the distraction.

She laughed and grabbed his hand, and they walked around aimlessly talking and having a rather amusing time, and after a few minutes Harry was relieved to find that his 'problem' wasn't a problem anymore.

But not for long.

* * *

Ron woke up in the late morning. His mind was reeling with anxiety. He was desperate to know if Hermione had gotten his note. He gave the first one toParvati and Lavenderthe evening before, and had to trust them. It was after all, their idea.But now he had to do his part. He yawned, and stretched his arms and shoulders. 

Getting out of bed, Ron quickly got dressed and wandered down into the common room. Thankfully for him, it was nearly empty. One a few people scattered around the fire, and those that were there were mostly third years, and didn't know him. He sat at the table with his piece of parchment and ink, and slowly and carefully wrote the second note.

_You are so beautiful and pure. These words were meant for you._

_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_

_I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun..._

_Love your Secret Admirer_

Afterwards, Ron attached a quartz stone that was in the shape of a flower. Casting a glance to make sure no one was looking, he wrote her name on the parchment, and left it right by her favorite seat to sit in, which was the armchair near the fire.

Ron could recall her reading in that chair, not knowing that he was looking at her.Knitting elf hats in that chair in fifth year. Sitting in that chair keeping Harry and him company in the wee hours of the morning during fifth and sixth year. The thought made him smile, and it also made him that much more determined that he would make up with Hermione.

Looking at his watch, he saw that it was 1'o'clock in the afternoon. _Only 6 more hours . . . _he thought to himself, as he sat down on the couch and waited for Hermione to grace him with her presence. He heaved a sad sigh.

_Hermione, if you only knew how much I cared._

* * *

An hour later, Hermione came down into the common room feeling much better than she had in the morning. She was smiling at everyone in the common room, and saying a general hello. Her smile faltered and wavered slightly when she saw Ron sitting on the couch. _Oh great _she thought to herself. 

Deciding to ignore him, Hermione strode past him towards her favorite chair. As she came closer, she noticed something perched on it. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was a piece of parchment. It looked remarkably like the one that she had received this morning. Almost instantly she felt her heart pound in anticipation.

Picking up the parchment, she quickly scanned the room for Parvati or Lavender, but they weren't there, In fact there were only a few third years around. And Ron. Hermione sat down in her chair, and opened the parchment. Had she been looking at him, Hermione would have seen the anxious look on Ron's face.

"Wow."

That was the only thing Hermione could say after she finished reading the piece of parchment. She nearly swooned. _This guy is SOOO romantic. _She sighed, and read it again, a goofy smile on her face. Ron looked satisfied, and had a grin of his own, though Hermione didn't notice.

_How pretty this quartz is! _She held it up, and it sparkled in the light. _Now I know Parvati and Lavender couldn't have done this! _She sat back and daydreamed a beautiful fantasy with her and her secret admirer. He'd be charming. Poised. Handsome. Tall. And most importantly, he would have red hair . . .

"Hermione?"

She was suddenly jerked out of her daydream into the present.

"What?" her voice sounded like it was from far away.

"It's after 3. Do you think you should start getting ready?"

Hermione blinked, and Harry's face came into focus.

"Yeah I guess I better." She said, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs. She smiled at Harry before getting up and disappearing upstairs along with the other horde of girls who were also going up to begin getting ready.

Harry sat down in the chair Hermione had occupied only moments ago, and felt something sticking up from underneath him. Reaching behind him, he pulled up a rumpled piece of parchment, and purple quartz. He quickly read the note, and raised an eyebrow. _Well I'd certainly say that she had an admirer. _And now he had an idea of just who it might be . . .

"Hey Ginny?" He called over to her.

"Yeah?" she had been about to go upstairs, but quicklywent over to join him.

"Can you do me favor?"

* * *

Ron was walking around aimlessly in the halls, trying to kill time before the ball. He decided to deliver his last note to her just before the ball started. He was going to leave it on the table, where she was sure to notice it. 

"Hello brother dear."

Ron jumped, and whirled around in panic. He relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Damn it Ginny don't do that!" he admonished. "And how did you find me anyways?"

"Because we're right in front of the library Ron."

"We are?" Ron looked up for the first time in awhile, and was amazed to discover that they were indeed in front of the library.

"Well how about that?"

"Listen Ron, I gotta ask you something." Ginny wanted to be quick; she had to go and get dressed. The ball was only three hours away.

"What?"

"Are you the one writing those 'love notes' to Hermione?"

Instantly, Ron felt his face heat up.

"Whose telling you that?" he asked as casually as he could.

"It's written all over your face Ron." Ginny said, a smirk on her face.

_Damn her! _He thought.

"So what if I am?" he finally growled.

"Awe! How cute!" Ginny hugged her brother, who looked embarrassed. She laughed.

"So . . . when are you gonna tell her?"

"Tonight. At the end of the ball."

"Awe!" Ginny said again. "Well for the record, I hope it goes well. And please tell Hermione that I'm not as angry with her as I was earlier!"

And with that, Ginny walked off, leaving a very confused, and a very red faced Ron staring at her retreating back. He ambled away from the library, deep in thought.

_Girls! Who understands them? Certainly not me!_

* * *

Hermione stood in front of her mirror, eyeing herself critically. The dress that she'd gotten a few weeks ago seemed so perfect. But now she was unsure of herself. 

Deciding to use some of her 'Magic Hair Straight Gel', Hermione's hair now hung in cascading waves down her back. Since her hair was so curly, it wouldn't go completely straight, but Hermione was happy with the result nonetheless. _I feel so naked in this! _Slipping her shoes into the comfortable black shoes that she'd also gotten (and that just so happened to match the dress), she took a deep breath and opened the door.

Walking down the hallway, she was joined by other girls who all looked stunning in their muggle dresses. She saw flaming red hair in front on her, and was about to call out to her, when Hermione remembered that Ginny wasn't talking to her. As she passed by the dorm for seventh years, Lavender and Parvati came out, looking absolutely gorgeous.

"Hermione!" Lavender called, coming towards her. Following her was a cloud of perfume, and Parvati trailing close behind.

"You girls sure look pretty." She said, smiling at them.

"Hermione I cannot get over how awesome that dress looks on you!"

Lavender's gaze was filled with admiration, and Hermione couldn't help but feel rather proud, despite feeling awkward only five minutes ago.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Both girls smiled at her enthusiasm, and followed her down the hallway, which would lead them down the stairs into the common room.

Where the boys awaited them.

* * *

A/N: ok I lied. It seems that the grand finale will have to wait for one more chapter! You can all throw food at me now. (_ducks)._ Aside from that, I would again like to thank each and every one of you who has reviewed my story, and to continue on reading, because I swear that this thing will eventually end! I swear it will! Will Hermione make up with Ron? How will Ron react to Harry and Ginny? Will i ever stop writing?LOL!_God bless! CelestialMoon17._


	6. The Last Dance

First of all, let my just give a BIG apology to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story. I know it's been over a month, and I do have an explanation for it, but it would take too long to explain, so I'm just apologizing right now. This WILL be the LAST chapter of this story, and I have several other projects on the go, so look forward to that!

On with the story!

I dedicate this chapter to my dear friends who call themselves Fred and George (you know who you are!) a thousand thanks for inspiring me again!

Where we last left off . . .

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Both girls smiled at her enthusiasm, and followed her down the hallway, which would lead them down the stairs into the common room.

Where the boys awaited them.

Chapter 6 – The Last Dance

Ron looked at himself critically in the mirror. He thought he looked too gangly and tall, but the others assured that he looked fine.

"Really Ron, muggle clothing actually looks good on you. I wouldn't worry too much." Seamus said.

"Well I still feel really awkward in this." Heaving a sigh, he looked at his watch, and saw that it was 6:45.

"Wow the ball starts in only 15 minutes!" he exclaimed. "We should probably get going."

Harry has just finished changing, and was now looking at Ron with an apprehensive look on his face.

"Er Ron-" he began, but the red haired teen held up his hand.

"Save it."

Harry strode past him, and was about to leave when Ron said.

"I forgive you. Let's just be friends again dammit!"

"What?" shocked, Harry turned around, and saw Ron grinning at him.

"Are you feeling ok?" Harry asked, a bemused look on his face.

"Never better." He replied, still smiling at Harry.

"Er . . . " Before Harry could say another word, Seamus flung open the door.

"Sorry to spoil your 'reunion'" he said, "But in just a few minutes we will be surrounded by lovely ladies, and we want to be down there before they get there."

Harry looked at Ron, who looked at Harry. They both shrugged.

"Come on then. Let's get this night started!" Seamus said, leading them down the hallway. Harry gave Ron a look, glad that they had made up again, and at the same time feeling confused.

* * *

Hermione stood at the edge of the stairs leading down to the common room. She felt like she was standing on the edge of a precipice. _Calm down Hermione! _She thought to herself. _It's only a ball, after all . . . _But after casting another glance at herself, it only increased the tension she was feeling. _What was I thinking! Buying this dress. Honestly, I look like a- _before she could finish her thought, she realized that someone was shaking her shoulder, trying to get her attention.

"Hey Hermione, the ball is THIS way you know."

"What?" shaking her head, Hermione saw the person shaking her was no other than

Ginny, and she was smiling. Hermione looked taken aback.

"Ginny?" she asked, not sure what was going on.

"Hmm?" unknown to Hermione, Ginny had threaded her arm through Hermione's and they at last began their descent down the stairs.

"I thought you were mad at me?" she didn't want to push her luck, but she was really feeling confused.

"Yeah, I WAS mad at you. But I'm not anymore."

"You seemed really upset awhile ago-"

"Hermione, I told you I'm not mad, so just forget about it."

Ginny mock glared at her friend, and Hermione smiled.

"Sorry Ginny. I'll shut up."

Feeling the tension between them ebb away, both girls laughed. _It feels good to talk to Ginny again! _Hermione thought. The sound of loud voices very close by suddenly lifted Hermione out of her thoughts. Looking around, she realized that they had been walking without her knowing it, and that they had reached the common room. Hermione felt a sudden wave of nausea overtake her. As if sensing her discomfort, Ginny gave Hermione's arm a squeeze.

"It's really ok Hermione. They're not even looking at us."

But Ginny was wrong on that account, for there WAS someone staring at the two girls. A certain black haired, green eyed boy stood near the stairs, waiting for them. His eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw the girls finally emerge. After a half hour of waiting, Harry was starting to get worried, but now they were here in all their beautiful splendor. _Wow. _It was the only thought his mind could process properly.

"Hermione! Ginny! You guys look so-"

"Beautiful? Ravishing? Goddess-like? We know." Ginny grinned suggestively at him, and Harry bit back a groan. Taking her hand, he pulled her close, and whispered in her ear.

"How about sexy?"

Ginny blushed, and gave Harry a light smack on the arm.

"Shame on you!"

Laughing, Harry turned to look at Hermione, who was still looking rather dazed.

"Hermione! Wow you look pretty." Harry said, taking her hand, and twirling her around. Hermione smiled at him, feeling herself relax if only a small amount.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself." She said, flashing him a grin.

Ginny looked at the two of them, and chuckled. She felt the hairs on her neck prickle, as if someone was watching her. Turning around, Ginny scanned the common room, and locked eyes with her brother. He smiled at her, and Ginny quickly made her way over to him.

"Nice outfit Ron." She said when she reached him. She thought that her brother looked very handsome in his suit. "I always said you would look good in formal muggle clothing, and I was right."

"Well that dress looks very pretty." Ron said. "Though I must say I find it to be a bit too revealing-"

"Shut up Ron." Ginny said, mock angry.

"Ok ok." Ron held up his hands in mock surrender.

Looking around, Ginny saw that people were starting to leave. She turned to her brother.

"Well shall we?" she asked, offering him her arm.

"Guess so." He replied, taking her arm, and leading them out of the portrait hole.

Harry and Hermione were still talking, and when they looked up, they realized that nearly everyone was gone. Only Neville remained, and he was now making his way towards the portrait hole.

"Oh no! Everyone's gone!" Hermione cried. Harry bit back a laugh, and offered her his arm.

"Well then milady, I guess we had better get going then."

Hermione looked up at Harry, who had a smirk on his face. Shaking her head, she threaded her arm through his.

"Alright. Onward we shall go!" she cried, leading them through the portrait hole. Now Hermione was excited about the ball. A sudden thought occurred to her. _I haven't even seen Ron yet! _She felt her stomach twist up in knots. _This is it, the moment I've been waiting for . . . _

There was no turning back.

* * *

The students gathered outside of the great hall, waiting in anticipation. Ginny and Ron were father up front, and Harry and Hermione were behind everyone else.

"I wonder when the door are going to open?" Ginny asked, and suddenly, as if in answer to her question, the doors swung open, revealing a mysterious looking darkness.

"Spooky."

Ginny and Ron walked inside, and were followed by everyone else. Upon entering the great hall, everyone let out a simultaneous gasp. The hall looked like a typical muggle night club on one side, and a lounge on the other. They were separated by a huge beaded curtain in the middle of the room.

"Wow." Ginny and Ron both said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on, let's go pick a table." Ginny said, leading her brother to a table near the corner of the lounge, away from the crowds. They sat down at the table, and waited.

"I hope the food is as good as it was last time!" Ron said.

"Only you would think about that!" Ginny said, smacking him in the arm.

"Oooh look at the pretty candles!" for the first time since sitting, Ginny noticed that all the tables had beautiful tablecloths, and were all adjourned with lanterns containing fairy candles.

"Pretty."

Shaking his head, Ron looked at the door and nearly fell off his chair. His eyes were open so wide, it looked like they were going to pop out any second. Ginny, now looking at Ron, followed his gaze to the entrance of the great hall where Hermione and Harry were now just entering.

"Oh." Was all she said, smiling to herself.

Ron was still in a state of shock. _How did Hermione get to be so beautiful without my noticing? _He'd always known that she was a very pretty girl, but the young woman standing near the entrance with Harry was more than just pretty. Hermione was everything Ron wanted in a girl. Smart. Stubborn. Loyal. Someone who wasn't afraid of trying new things, and someone who was beautiful, both inside and out.

Hermione radiated both inner and outer beauty. It was enough to make Ron's head spin.

"Uh Ron? You can stop drooling now." Ginny said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"What?" shaking his head, Ron turned to look at Ginny.

"So you're back to earth. Alert the Wizard wireless network! Ron loves Hermione!" Ginny laughed, and Ron's face flushed crimson.

"Shut up!" he said, glaring at her.

"Oh come on Ron. You know you do, and I'm pretty sure she knows at this point too."

"WHAT?" for a moment, Ron couldn't breathe. _Has she figured out the messages already? Well then again, she is really smart . . . _

"Chill Ron. I was just joking you know."

"Why you-" but the rest of Ron's statement was cut off, as his eyes seemed to be magically turned towards the front of the lounge, where there was a long table. The staff had all gathered there, some looking good in their muggle clothing, others looking . . .weird. Like Professor Dumbledore. He was sporting a top hat, complete with tails and a beautiful gold cane. He looked foreign to them.

"Is that-"

"DUMBLEDORE?" both Ron and Ginny nearly fell off their chairs. Looking around the room, they saw that everyone else had a similar reaction.

"Welcome to the second annual Hogwarts Yule Ball!" Dumbledore said loudly.

Cheers and claps erupted throughout the room.

"Well I hope you are all hungry. The house elves have prepared a special treat for us tonight." Suddenly food appeared on the tables, and it wasn't the food that they were expecting . . .

"PIZZA!" Ginny was rather surprised at this. She was expecting something exotic. Not pizza.

"Oh come on Gin. It's good." Ron grabbed a slice, and began eating heartily.

"Yeah I guess so." Ginny half-heartedly picked up her slice, and began to carefully nibble at it, throwing disgusting glances at her pig of a brother every once in awhile . . .

_Meanwhile, at Harry and Hermione's table . . ._

"I just can't wrap my mind around how Dumbledore looks." Harry said, still looking rather disturbed. His pizza lay untouched.

"Oh come now Harry." Hermione said, trying to sound optimistic. "It's not that bad . . . " she trailed off, when she saw Dumbledore take off his top hat. His long hair was now braided into a long strand, and the effect looked less than amazing.

"Never mind. I stand corrected." Hermione said, a weird look on her face. Harry couldn't help it. He began to laugh. He was laughing so hard, he snorted into his food.

"Harry ew! That's so disgusting!"

"But the look on your face when you saw Dumbledore's hair!" Harry had to clutch a stitch in his side. "It was priceless!"

"Oh shut up will you." Hermione began to eat her pizza, trying to ignore Harry, who was still laughing like a hyena.

After the people had eaten their fill on pizza, and drunk their share of butterbeer, the students were all talking and laughing gaily. Dumbledore stood up, and everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Well now that the dinner has been eaten heartily, I will ask all of you to make your way through the curtains onto the other side of the room. There will be a dance floor, a bar that will serve non-alcoholic drinks, and couches around the corner. The head boy and girl will remain near the dance floor. The others can sit if they wish."

"Wonder what's going on with the head boy and girl?" Ginny whispered to Ron, as they stood up, and quickly made their way through the curtains with the rest of the crowd. They sat in a red couch closest to the dance floor, and were soon joined by Neville and Luna.

"Hey guys. It's certainly a change from the last ball." Neville said. Luna, meanwhile, was staring up at the ceiling. The other's followed her gaze, and saw that the enchanted ceiling reflected the nighttime in muggle London.

"That's so cool!" Ron said.

"That's what I thought too." Luna said, fixing her gaze on him. Ginny giggled, and was rewarded with an elbow to the ribs.

"Ouch Ron! You prat!" Ginny was about to elbow him back, when Dumbledore and the staff emerged from the curtains. It was like a dramatic entrance. Everyone stopped talking, and looked at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Splendid. Splendid. Everyone is all here. Now we begin the dancing portion of our evening."

Dumbledore turned to look at Hermione and Draco, who were standing on the edge of the dance floor, facing everyone. Ginny took one look at Malfoy, and had to stifle another laugh. _He looks totally uncomfortable wearing that suit!_ But even Ginny had to admit that Malfoy did look rather handsome in it, and she saw many of the Slytherin girls giving him the eye. She also noted the boys giving Hermione the eye. Looking over at Ron, she saw the glare in his eyes at the boys who were looking at Hermione. _Dear lord my brother is pathetic! _Ginny had to out her hand over her mouth to smother the oncoming rush of laughter.

Feeling the hairs on her neck prickle, Ginny turned around, and locked eyes with Harry. Her laughter died out, and she could only stare into his eyes, and thus missed what Dumbledore was saying.

" . . so when the music starts, our head boy and girl will lead one song."

"WHAT!" both Hermione and Draco stared at Dumbldore in shock.

"Is there a problem?" Dumbledore asked.

"With all due respect Professor Dumbledore, I think that we should chose our own partners." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Was all Malfoy said.

"But it's tradition for the head boy and girl to start the first dance." His tone was final, and both of them knew it was fruitless to argue.

Casting a resigned look at her friends, who in turn gave her a sympathetic glance, she reluctantly made her way towards the middle of the dance floor. Draco followed with even more reluctance. Ron was now fixing his death glare on Draco. _If that idiot harms one hair on Hermione- _

"Err.. Ron?" Ginny was eyeing him strangely.

"What?"

"Your knuckles are turning white."

"Huh?" Ron looked down at his hands, and saw that his knuckles were looking rather white. _Damn it! Now my hands are going to seize up and be all twitchy. _Casting another death glare at Malfoy, Ron let his fists slowly uncurl. His hands were twitching.

"Shit." He mumbled.

Meanwhile, the music had started up, and it was a slow song. A muggle slow song that those who were muggle born squealed upon hearing the first few bars of music.

"She gets to dance to that song with him? I wish I were her." girls sighed.

"He's a lucky wizard, that he is." boys said.

Ginny had to look away from the disturbing scene, and her eyes wandered over to the front of the room, where Dumbledore stood, along with two familiar figures. Ginny blinked, and they were still there. Quietly she got up, and began walking towards the front of the room. No one seemed to notice.

"Hello Ginny dear." Fred Weasley said, when he caught sight of her.

"Heya Gin." George Weasely said, grinning at her.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well dear sister, if you must know, Dumbledore asked us to come and 'chaperone'"

"Though I must say I actually do feel sorry for Hermione. Dancing with that git." George shuddered. Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"Well we get to run the music, and serve drinks. Want a butterbeer?" Fred's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? You guys spiked the drinks."

"Ginny! I'm hurt that you would accuse your brother of such things." Fred clutched his heart dramatically. Ginny giggled.

_Meanwhile, on the dance floor . . . _

Hermione had to use all of her restraint not to kick Malfoy. He clearly looked just as unhappy as her, and that was the only good thing about doing this. What made her really angry, was that the song that was chosen was one of her favorite slow songs. _Well at least it wasn't my most favourite slow song. I would have killed him if it was-_

"Thinking about the weasel Granger?" Malfoy smirked at her.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione looked around at the students watching them. Some looked envious, some were looking angry, and others were looking sympathetic.

"I wouldn't be saying that Granger. You know I can report you."

"Same goes for you, Malfoy."

"Ah, but the difference is that you've already been reported once, and I have a clean record."

At this, Hermione blanched. _Stupid slimy git! _He was really testing her patience. Malfoy laughed.

"Don't go saying anything, or you know what will happen."

Hermione gritted her teeth, and prayed that the song would be over. Her nails seemed to dig into Malfoy's back on their own accord, and he gave a small yelp of pain.

"Damn you mudblood." He whispered.

Hermione fixed a glare at him. His hands tightened on her waist, causing her to whimper in pain _Damn it! I'm going to have bruises! _She thought.

Her whole body was shaking by the time the song ended. Malfoy gave her a smirk, and finally released her. She could feel the bruises already forming on her hips. _I'll get him back if it's the last thing I do! _She thought.

"That was excellent! Splendid!" Now Dumbledore joined them in the middle of the dance floor.

"Now when the music starts up again, compliments of Fred and George Weasely." Dumbledore indicated the twins, who stood up and bowed. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindors, while the Slytherins issued loud boos. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws began chattering amongst themselves.

"That's enough now." Dumbledore held up his hand, and the students went quiet again.

"Now when the music starts, I want the head boy and girl to pick out a partner. It can be anyone you want. You will dance with your partner, until the music changes. Someone will call out 'Snowball', and you will go pick a new partner. Your previous partner will pick out a partner of their own. This process will repeat several times until everyone is on the dance floor. Have a good time!" Dumbledore made his way off the stage, and the music started.

Hermione quickly ran and grabbed Harry, who followed her out, looking rather amused. He threw Ron an 'I'm sorry she picked me' look. Ron shrugged. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. _Oh shit! I just remembered! _Taking his final note to Hermione out of his pocket, he looked around for a place to put it. _If I take it to the twins, I'll never hear the end of it! _Heaving a sigh, he turned to face the dance floor.

"Whatcha got there Ronald?"

"What?" Whipping around, Ron came face to face with his brothers, Fred and George.

"N-nothing." He said, trying to hide the parchment, but Fred snatched it out of his hand.

"Hey give that back!"

"Why? Is it important? Will our ickle Ronniekins perish without it?"

"C'mon Fred I'm serious!"

Suddenly, the music stopped, and George yelled 'SNOWBALL!'. Now there were 8 people on the dance floor. Ron tried to seize the opportunity to snatch the parchment back, but unluckily for him, Fred had opened it, and was now reading it.

"Hey George, you might want to read this." He handed the parchment over to his twin brother, who looked amused at Ron's obvious discomfort.

"Aw Fred-"

"Now really Ronald. Would we be good brothers if we didn't share this bit of information with everyone?"

"You wouldn't-" Ron's eyes grew wide with horror as Fred opened his mouth. _I'm dead._

"SNOWBALL!"

Now there were 16 people on the dance floor. Ron exhaled a sigh of relief, and then punched Fred in the arm.

"You prat! Why did you do that?"

"Just to see the look on your face." Fred chuckled.

Meanwhile, George was finished reading the parchment.

"Aww isn't that sweet. Our ickle Ronniekins fancies Hermione-"

"Well we already knew that, but now Ronnie knows too." Fred laughed.

"Look can you just give it back to me?" Ron pleaded.

"Well we can, but what would be the fun in that?"

Ron sighed.

"Fine. But please don't embarrass me."

"Ronnie! I'm shocked that you would think your brothers would stoop so low as to _embarrass _you-"

"Shut up." Ron mumbled, turning red.

"SNOWBALL!" George yelled randomly. Ron looked gloomy, until Luna approached him.

"Want to dance?" she asked rather shyly.

"Sure." Glad to be away from his brothers, Ron let himself be led to the dance floor.

"Don't worry about your note Ronnie! It's safe with us." Fred called after him.

"Yeah we'll see to it that Hermione gets it!"

"Damn them." Ron muttered. They had reached the dance floor, and had begun to dance. Ron wasn't really concentrating on it, and just letting his feet move on their own accord.

"So . . . " Luna said, fixing a stare on him.

"So . . ." Ron echoed, clearly at a loss as to what to say.

"You look really handsome Ron." Luna said, blushing a little.

"Er-" Ron was saved the trouble when Fred yelled 'Snowball!' again. He and Luna parted, and Ron grabbed the first girl he could find. Which happened to be Parvati.

"So, did you give her the notes?" Parvati asked when they were on the dance floor.

"Two of them."

"What about he third one?" Parvati looked eager, and Ron couldn't help but shake his head.

"It's being taken care of." He said, eyeing Fred and George, who were looking innocent.

"Well that's good." Parvati said. "You know, you should dress up more Ron. You look really handsome!"

"Er-" Ron was once again saved by one of the twins yelling 'Snowball!'

"See you later Ron!" Parvati said, going off to find another partner. Ron followed suit. And so for the next ten minutes, that was how it went. Until everyone was on the dance floor. Then the music stopped completely. Everyone stopped dancing, and looked towards Dumbledore.

"Alright, now that everyone is dancing, we will have one more dance, and this time you simply switch partners, and keep on dancing until the end of the song!"

Another slow song started up, and Ron turned to his partner, a pretty ravenclaw fifth year that he didn't know. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Fred and George called 'Snowball' lots of times. So many times, in fact, that Ron was getting dizzy. He danced with practically every girl he knew. Except Hermione. _This is getting ridiculous! _Ron thought, as George yelled 'Snowball' again. But this time the girl he ended up with was Hermione. _Oh merlin! _He thought to himself, as Ron found himself dancing with Hermione. Now that she was close to him, he could see how beautiful she was up close. It made his nerves go crazy. He wanted to touch her hair, her face, her lips, but she looked incredibly uncomfortable. It nearly broke his heart.

"Uh Hermione-"he began, but Hermione spoke.

"Save it Ronald. Let's just get through this as quickly as possible."

Ron nearly blanched. He went silent, and tried to calm his raging emotions. The music stopped, and Hermione broke away from Ron.

"Hermione please-"

But Ron's plea went unheard, for Dumbledore had started talking again.

"Excellent! Splendid!" he said again. "I will now explain the reason you don't have any partners. I wanted to encourage inter-house relations, so I figured if you were mixed up like this, you would get to know each other better." Dumbledore paused, and everyone was looking at him expectantly. "Take a look at your last dancing partner, because they are the person you'll be spending the remainder of the ball with. Have a good night!"

The music started up again, but Ron didn't seem to hear it. He was staring at Hermione in shock, and Hermione was staring at him in shock. For those few seconds that teir eyes locked, it seemed that the world had melted away, leaving the two of them exposed. _How did this happen? _Ron thought. He pinched himself. It hurt. _Ok, so this isn't a dream . . . _Ron glanced at the others. Most couples looked happy. He barely registered that Harry and Ginny had ended up together. All that mattered right now was Hermione.

Ron looked at Hermione, only to find that was gone. _Wha . . ? _Looking around frantically, he finally spotted her talking to Fred and George, who unbeknownst to Ron, had 'summoned' Hermione while Ron had been momentarily distracted. _Oh this is great! _Ron thought sarcastically. He saw Hermione clutching the parchment, and felt a wave of nausea hit him. _Damn it. _He thought. He saw Hermione heading over to the table to read it. Somehow Ron's feet moved of their own accord, and ended up at Hermione's table.

"Hi Hermione." Ron said carefully.

Hermione didn't answer. She was just gazing into space, a dreamy look on her face.

"What's that you got there?"

"Huh?" Hermione snapped out of her dreamy state, and glared at Ron. "It's none of your business Ronald." She said coldly. Ron had to use all of his restraint to ignore her icy tone, and somehow he managed.

"Well would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Not with you." She replied, scowling at him. _That's it. I can't do this anymore. _Ron sighed, and looked at Hermione.

"Is there any way you'll forgive me for being a great big prat?" he asked.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione's voice held unchecked rage, and Ron feared for his life. "You were FAR from being a prat. You were well into being a slimy git! Honestly! You're worse that Malfoy!"

"Now hang out a bloody minute-" Ron was riled up. _How dare she even THINK to compare me to Malfoy!_

"It's true Ron. You really hurt me." Now Ron could see Hermione's eyes wet with unshed tears. He felt his heart wrench. He wanted to hug her, but willed himself to stand there and do nothing, because he knew that any attempts to comfort her would be thrown back into his face.

"Hermione if I apologize a thousand times, it won't be enough to undo the damage I did."

"So don't bother." Hermione got up, and strode through the dancers. Just then, a familiar voice rang out through the room.

"We are now playing a song by request. To Ms. Hermione Granger, from your secret admirer Ron Weasley." The first bars of 'This I Promise You' rang out of the speakers. _What in the world? _Ron looked at Fred and George, who grinned at him. _How did they know that was the song in the parchment? _But before his thoughts could get any further, he saw Hermione stop and turn around. She looked at Ron, and then at the parchment in her hands. Ron started walking towards her, and was at her side in a matter of moments. Hermione was still looking rather shocked. She didn't even notice that everyone on the dance floor was staring at the couple expectantly.

"You did this?" she whispered to him.

"Yeah." He admitted sheepishly.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione hugged him tightly, causing Ron to blush. Everyone else laughed, and that was when they both clued in.

"Ok, you can stop staring at us!" Ron said.

"Get back to your own lives!" Hermione added.

Everyone looked away, and began chattering amongst themselves, though keeping an ear on their conversation. Hermione and Ron found a spot on the edge of the dance floor, and she looped her arms around his neck, and his hands found the small of her back. Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. _I should be hating this! And yet he totally surprised me with that 'secret admirer' thing. _She felt warm and giddy all over. She felt like she was suddenly bursting with happiness. She felt completely safe in his embrace.

"So am I forgiven then?" he asked, smiling at her. Hermione suddenly felt a wild streak within her. Grinning at him, she said,

"Now really Ronald, it'll take more than THAT to forgive me."

"Oh." Ron's voice sounded disappointed, but at that moment, Hermione closed her eyes, rose on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. For an electrifying second, Ron was in heaven, but then she pulled away. Opening her eyes, she grinned at him. Ron was still speechless with shock.

"Now if you did THAT a thousand times, maybe then I'll forgive you." She grinned at him suggestively. Ron gulped.

"Hermione . . . " Ron's voice was slightly higher than usual.

"Yes Ron?"

"Did I tell you how fabulous that dress looks on you?"

"Actually, no you haven't but I'm glad to hear it."

Ron laughed, and pulled Hermione closer. He heard her sigh, and felt like sighing himself. _This is absolute heaven. _He thought, his feet naturally guiding them.

"And did I tell you how handsome you look in your muggle suit Ron?" Hermione asked, her eyes giving him the once-over. Ron blushed.

"Uh- thanks." He said, his face as red as his hair.

"Anytime Ron." She grinned at him. The were silent for a few moments, savoring the closeness of each other.

"I didn't know you could dance so well Ron." Hermione said, when the song ended, and they reluctantly pulled away.

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Really now? Are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe after I kiss you." Ron gently cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her with a gentleness that made Hermione melt into his arms again.

"Ron." She breathed against his lips. He pulled away, and smiled at her.

"Happy Christmas Hermione."

"Happy Christmas Ron."

_Meanwhile, at the music table . . . _

"Awe! Isn't that cute! Our ickle Ronniekins has a girlfriend!" Fred grinned at his brother.

"And to think he has us to thank for it."

"That brother of ours- he needs all the help he can get."

Fred and George laughed, and put on yet another slow song, and watched the lovebirds dance the night away.

_fin_

* * *

A/N: OMG IT'S FINALLY DONE! YAY! YAY! AND YAY AGAIN! Again I want to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry that it took me this long to update, but now it's done. I hope that you've enjoyed the fic. It's been an adventure for me! I LOVE YOU ALL! _God bless _CelestialMoon17. 


End file.
